Just Friends
by Bianca Evans
Summary: ' Só mais uma história de melhores amigos .
1. Chapter 1

Cap. I

ou

_Melhores Amigos._

_**That's what I go to school for**_

_É por isso que vou para a escola_

_**Even though it is a real bore**_

_Mesmo que seja um tédio_

_**You can call me crazy**_

_Você pode me chamar de louco_

_**She is so amazing**_

_Mas ela é tão incrível_

_Eu sempre gostei muito de ir pra escola, mesmo nunca entendendo realmente o porquê, já que eu nunca fui um dos alunos mais brilhantes, ou um dos mais populares, nunca cheguei nem perto disso. Muito dos meus amigos me achava meio maluco por preferir ter aulas a ficar perambulando pelos corredores vazios da escola, jogando futebol escondido no ginásio, ou mesmo ficar em casa sem fazer nada em especial. Eu sempre preferi ir pra escola todos os dias, entrar em todas as aulas, não que eu prestasse muita atenção nelas eu me sentasse nas primeiras carteiras, longe disso, mas acho que no geral sempre gostei muito de ir pra escola._

_Mais de uns tempos para cá, acho que finalmente entendi o motivo de gostar dessa maravilhosa instituição de ensino. Foi aqui que eu __**a **__vi pela primeira vez. É aqui que eu __**a**__ vejo todos os dias, foi aqui que __**ela**__ se tornou a minha melhor amiga. E foi aqui também que eu me apaixonei por __**ela**__._

_~~''~~_

- Hey, Gin… Gina! Gina! Hey, ruiva… - ele chamou calmamente, cutucando de leve as costas dela algumas vezes, tentando acordar a menina – Acorda, ruiva! Hey, o sinal já tocou faz tempo! Levanta dessa cadeira!

- Hum… quê? – ela resmungou baixinho, sem se mexer, ainda debruçada em sua mesa, sobre o livro de Química, ainda aberto, que deveria ter sido usado durante as duas ultimas aulas para acompanhar a monótona explicação do professor e não como travesseiro.

- Vamos logo, Gina – ele continuou chamando insistente, rindo da cara amassada e do cabelo todo desarrumado dela – Todo mundo já saiu da sala… Daqui a pouco alguém vem trancar a sala e só você vai ficar aí, dormindo em cima da mesa até amanhã.

- Como você é insuportável, Harry Potter – ela resmungou não tão baixinho dessa vez, pra ele escutar, para depois se levantar lentamente e jogar todos os seus pertences de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila aberta, com uma expressão de poucos amigos e sair da sala sem nem ao menos esperar pelo moreno, batendo as pés duramente no chão, como se estivesse marchando, em um protesto que o moreno achou altamente infantil, mas mesmo assim engraçado.

-Insuportável? Agora eu sou insuportável? – ele resmungou totalmente contrariado e ofendido, mas mesmo assim com um sorrisinho pendendo no canto dos lábios, apressando seus passos para seguir a ruiva – Eu te acordo pra você não ter que ficar trancada em uma sala, porque com certeza é isso que o Snape está querendo fazer agora, já que você dormiu durante a aula dele inteirinha, e você ainda me chama de insuportável?

- É claro que chamo! – ela respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros e ignorando tudo que o moreno tinha dito recebendo apenas um bufo contrariado e um revirar de olhos típicos como resposta.

- E afinal, porque é que você dormir a aula inteirinha, Gina? – ele perguntou tentando desviar o assunto, mais ainda sem encarar a ruiva, ligeiramente ríspido, quando os dois pararam em frente ao armário da menina para que ela guardasse seu livro de química lá dentro e pegasse os que teria que levar para casa.

- Porque eu estava com muito sono hoje, Harry! Que pergunta mais idiota… - ela respondeu completamente irônica revirando veementemente os olhos, fazendo o moreno bufar novamente e voltar a encará-la.

- Jura? – ele devolveu, também com a voz carregada de ironia – O que eu quis dizer é porque você está com tanto sono assim? Nunca te vi dormir tanto em uma aula, ainda mais a do Snape. Você sabe o quanto ele odeia que os alunos durmam na sala dele, e você sabe muito bem o quanto ele me odeia.

- Hermione – ela respondeu por fim, pegando o ultimo livro dentro de seu armário e vendo um sorrisinho de compreensão passar pelo rosto de Harry – Ela e o meu irmão brigaram mais uma vez ontem à noite. Então, como eu sou uma boa amiga e uma ótima cunhada fui até a casa dela tentar acalmar a fera e saber o que tinha acontecido entre eles. Mas tudo que eu consegui tirar dela foram alguns litros e litros de lágrimas. Acabou que eu sai de lá já era mais de uma hora da manhã e ela não conseguiu me falar nada. E como a minha mãe é um amor de pessoa, uma flor, um anjo e super compreensiva, ela literalmente, literalmente mesmo, me jogou para fora da cama e me obrigou a vir pra escola hoje, enquanto a Srta. Granger ficou em casa dormindo e se entupindo de doces o dia inteirinho.

- Então você não conseguiu descobrir qual foi o motivo estúpido da vez para os dois brigarem? - ele perguntou sorrindo calmamente, tentando amenizar um pouco do mal-humor matutino da ruiva.

- Não! – ela respondeu soltando um suspiro extremamente frustrado, batendo a porta do seu armário com mais força do que seria realmente necessário, assustando dois ou três alunos que passavam por ela, e voltando a caminhar pelos corredores, sendo acompanhada de perto pelo moreno – Tudo que ela conseguiu me falar era que ela era uma boba, idiota e blábláblá. A mesma frescurinha de sempre! Tão típico da Hermione! Primeiro ela briga, grita e esbraveja e depois fica em casa chorando e se auto condenando.

- E o Rony como está? Ele também não veio pra escola hoje? – o moreno perguntou, olhando ao redor atentamente, procurando pelo ruivo no meio da multidão de alunos que se dirigia para o portão principal da escola.

- Não – ela confirmou ficando emburrada mais uma vez – Minha mãe praticamente me arrancou da cama hoje de manhã, mas com o Rony, não, o Rony ela nem chamou. Falou que ele deveria estar muito arrasado por causa da briga com a Hermione e que a gente deveria deixar ele dormir mais um pouco, sabe, pra esfriar a cabeça e pensar melhor no que tinha acontecido. Pode uma coisa dessas?

- Pare de reclamar um pouco, ruiva. Ainda bem que ele ficou em casa hoje. Se não seria mais um ruivo esbanjando seu amor pra cima de mim. Nunca vi ninguém mais mau-humorado do que ruivos, é impressionante – retrucou Harry, sorrindo divertido – Esses dois não mudam nunca. Sempre as mesmas discussões sem motivo, a mesma choradeira e depois as mesmas cenas de demonstração de afeto em publico para as reconciliações.

- Pelo menos a gente sabe que até o próximo fim de semana os dois já vão estar se agarrando por aí – concordou a ruiva, ignorando o comentário maldoso do menino e rindo do que ele havia dito – Eles _sempre _fazem isso. É impressionante! Será que eles não cansam? Ou será que eles acham que um namoro sem briga fica muito monótono? Podiam tentar achar outras coisas pra apimentar o relacionamento e tals, pelo menos iriam poupar meus ouvidos.

Harry só concordou com a ruiva rindo, sem responder realmente a pergunta maliciosa da menina, voltando a andar pelos corredores quase vazios da escola. A maioria dos alunos já tinham praticamente corrido para fora das salas e pelo portão principal, quase desesperados para sair do colégio.

- Você vai para minha casa hoje? – ele perguntou, quando os dois estavam passando pelos portões da escola e caminhavam lentamente em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo.

- Aham – ela respondeu quando chegaram ao ponto e ela encostou-se no muro da escola displicentemente – Eu disse pra minha mãe que tínhamos que fazer um trabalho de historia ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Mas na verdade não estou com nenhuma vontade de voltar pra casa hoje, Harry. O Rony deve estar realmente esbanjando seu mal-humor por aí e minha mãe ainda via estar toda preocupada com ele por ter brigado com a Mione, e nessas historias sempre sobra o pior pra mim.

O moreno rio novamente pelas palavras da menina. Ele adorava Rony, era com certeza seu melhor amigo, depois de Gina, é claro, mas toda vez que ele e Hermione brigavam por qualquer coisa boba o ruivo ficava insuportável, e sempre descontava sua raiva no primeiro que via pela frente, mesmo entregadores de pizza, caixas de supermercado, velhinhas na rua.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, encostados no muro da escola e esperando seu ônibus chegar, Harry perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto Gina praticamente dormia em pé. O ônibus não demorou muito a chegar e os dois subiram rapidamente se acomodando nos bancos do fundo, antes que a menina literalmente caísse de sono. Percorreram todo o trajeto em completo silêncio. Harry ouvia uma música qualquer com seus fones de ouvido, enquanto Gina cochilava, encostada no ombro do moreno.

-Hey, o que vai ter para o almoço hoje, Harry? – ela perguntou, passando as mãos levemente pelo rosto para tentar afastar o sono, e depois pelos cabelos, tentando deixar os fios ruivos um pouco menos revoltados, assim que eles desceram do ônibus na rua da casa do moreno.

- Tem sobra da lasanha que minha mãe fez ontem à noite para o jantar – ele respondeu, quando chegaram ao fim da rua, enquanto procurava por suas chaves dentro da mochila.

- Que ótimo – ela falou sorrindo – Eu simplesmente amo a lasanha da Tia Lily – ela completou.

Ele apenas acompanhou o sorriso da ruiva, abrindo a porta da frente da casa. Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas e o silencio era quase palpável.

- Seu pai vai vir almoçar em casa hoje, Harry? – ela perguntou baixinho para o moreno, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

- Não – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos – Ele saiu cedo para o escritório, e disse que iria almoçar com o Sirius e mais um advogado em algum restaurante novo do centro. E a minha mãe vai ficar na escola o dia inteiro hoje – ele completou – Estamos abandonados a nossa própria sorte hoje, ruiva.

Gina deixou que um suspiro de indignação escapasse de seus lábios. Simplesmente adorava o pai do melhor amigo. Não era capaz de passar nenhum segundo ao lado de James Potter sem dar risada, ele era com certeza o cara mais divertido que conhecia, ganhando até mesmo de seus irmãos. Além de que, sempre sonhara em encontrar alguém como James Potter para fazer parte de sua vida. Adorava o jeito carinhoso com que ele tratava a esposa e o jeito brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo serio que usava com o filho, e a forma como sempre tratava bem todos as sua volta, seu bom humor e a dedicação ao trabalho, além de ser totalmente gato, mesmo tendo passado dos quarenta anos.

- Sabe, ruiva, eu poderia ficar muito, mais muito preocupado mesmo com o jeito que você fala eu age perto do meu pai, sabe. Na verdade, eu acho que nem deveria te trazer na minha casa mais - comentou o moreno displicentemente, entrando em seu próprio quarto e jogando sua mochila e a da ruiva sobre sua escrivaninha, fazendo com que alguns papeis que estavam ali caíssem pelo chão do quarto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou um pouco sem graça e começando a corar levemente, se jogando preguiçosamente na cama desarrumada do moreno.

- Qualquer um que a visse falando assim pensaria que você tem uma queda por ele, ou algo parecido – o moreno respondeu, com um sorriso extremamente maroto, sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e ligando seu computador, mais por habito do que por qualquer outro motivo – Imagina se você resolve querer separar meu pai da minha mãe pra poder ficar com ele?

- Harry! – ela exclamou, parecendo realmente ofendida e corando ainda mais dessa vez, fazendo com que seu rosto atingisse uma tonalidade quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos – Você sabe que eu não tenho uma queda por ele, não sabe? – ela completou, preocupada – E eu nunca, nunquinha mesmo faria uma coisas dessas. Que absurdo. De onde você tira essas besteiras?

- Calma, Gin, eu estou brincando – ele respondeu rindo descontroladamente, diante do visível desespero da ruiva e de suas bochechas coradas, coisas que eram realmente raras de se ver na menina – Eu só estava brincando, juro, você não tem cara de destruidora de lares, não precisa ficar toda nervosinha.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, eu só acho que ele é um cara legal demais pra ter um filho como você – ela alfinetou o moreno, depois que voltou a sua coloração natural, com um sorriso sapeca escapando por seus lábios.

- O que você quis dizer, exatamente, com isso, ruiva? – ele perguntou, levantando apenas uma das sobrancelhas, em uma expressão que ele esperava ser totalmente ameaçadora, mas que apenas fez com que a ruiva abrisse um sorriso ainda maior que o anterior.

- Você tem que concordar comigo, Harry – ela continuou falando, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, em uma perfeita imagem do conforto – Tio James e Tia Lily são bonitos e legais demais pra ter um filho como você! Você já pensou na possibilidade de ter sido adotado? – ela completou, apontando para o moreno com uma das mãos e fazendo uma expressão de descaso.

- Como é que é, Srta. Weasley? – perguntou Harry, frisando casa silaba de sua frase, levantando-se imediatamente da cadeira em que estava sentado, e postando-se em pé ao lado da cama, encarando a ruiva totalmente indignado.

- É exatamente o que você ouviu Sr. Potter – ela continuou, frisando o sobrenome do moreno, e sustentando corajosamente o olhar do garoto em sinal de total desafio – Chego a ter pena dos dois, porque, pelo visto, além de feio e chato, você também é bem lerdinho…

- Lerdinho, é? Lerdinho? – ele repetiu ainda mais indignado – Você vai ver quem é o lerdinho aqui!

E no segundo seguinte, antes que a ruiva pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele estava sobre ela, na cama, segurando as duas mãos da garota em cima da cabeça com apenas uma das suas mãos, enquanto a outra era usada em um ataque de cosegas.

- Par Harry… para… para, por favor – ela falou, quase sem fôlego de tanto dar risadas – Para, por favor… Estou te implorando! Para, para, para.

Por um instante Gina achou que ele realmente tinha atendido seus pedidos, mas ao ver que ele continuava segurando suas mãos e seu sorriso maroto continuava estampado em seu rosto, soube que ainda tinha mais.

- Quem é lerdinho, mesmo? – ele perguntou, vendo a garota tentar regular a própria respiração, enquanto tentava inutilmente se soltar dele.

- Harry, eu já disse que o lerdinho é você! – ela retrucou o sorriso sapeca ainda dançando em seus lábios, mesmo que ainda tentasse controlar a respiração falha, enquanto ainda tentava, inutilmente, soltar seus braços para que pudesse se defender – Você ainda não conseguiu entender isso?

Assim que terminou de falar sentiu o ataque de cosegas de Harry voltar fazendo com que ela risse ainda mais, agora quase sem conseguir respirar direito.

- Para, por favor… - ela pediu novamente contorcendo todo o corpo sob o corpo do moreno, que a olhava rindo – Para…Para…Para…

- Só se você retirar o que disse sobre mim! – ele falou, mas sem parar com o ataque de cosegas, agora direcionadas a barriga da garota – Retire o que disse e eu paro! – completou.

- Nem sob a pior tortura do mundo… – ela retrucou, já sem fôlego algum e sem forças para conseguir se soltar das mãos do moreno.

- Retire o que disse Gina – ele continuou em uma voz que era para ser ameaçadora – Eu realmente posso ficar aqui o dia todo, se precisar… – completou, dessa vez totalmente irônico.

- Para Harry… Para… - ele repetiu pelo que pareceu ser a enésima vez em apenas alguns minutos – Eu retiro o que disse sobre você! Você não é nem um pouco lerdinho, feio ou chato!

Mas, mesmo tendo ouvindo o que a ruiva falara, Harry continuou com os ataques de cosegas.

- Para Harry, para… – ela suplicou, agora sua voz não passava de um sussurro fraco – Eu já disse o que você queria! Agora você pode parar.

- Eu sei que você já disse, Gin – ele concordou, parando por alguns segundos, encarando-a risonho – Mas é que eu adoro ver você assim, sabe, sorrindo toda descabelada e parecendo com uma garotinha de 10 anos. Nem parece o furacão ruivo que bota medo em mais da metade dos garotos da escola.

- Vejo que seu senso de humor continua péssimo, como sempre – ela desdenhou, revirando os olhos – Agora saia de cima de mim, Harry Potter! Você não é mais tão magricela como a minha mãe faz questão de repetir todas as vezes que vê você lá em casa – ela completou maldosa – Ou talvez seja só o peso dessa sua cabeça grande e oca.

- Você está muito engraçadinha hoje, ehin, ruivinha – ele reclamou, levantando-se da cama e puxando a garota consigo – Agora vamos logo comer, estou morrendo de fome e minha barriga já está fazendo alguns barulhos estranhos aqui.

- Falando em morrer de fome – comentou Gina casualmente, quando já estavam na cozinha – Como será que estão Hermione e o Rony? Será que eles já se falaram hoje, ou coisa parecida? Se bem que se eles tiverem brigado de novo eu já teria recebido um telefonema da Mione chorando até a alma.

- Você quer passar na casa da Mione mais tarde para saber como ela está? – ele perguntou, quando colocou a travessa de lasanha recém-tirada da geladeira dentro do microondas.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia eu ir até lá de novo, Harry – ela respondeu pensativa, enquanto pegava pratos e talheres dentro do armário da cozinha – É melhor deixar que ela fique sozinha um pouco hoje, quem sabe ela não pensa melhor no que aconteceu, conversa um pouco com a mãe dela, e amanhã quando agente se encontrar na escola, eu falo com ela, ou se nada disso resolver e ela não for de novo, eu vou até a casa dela, dar uns gritos com ela e obrigar ela a falar com o meu irmão.

- Certo, ruiva, você quem decide. Não entendo nada dessas coisas mesmo – ele concordou, mesmo sem entender realmente. Mas já estava totalmente acostumado a não entender nada sobre garotas. – E o Rony? Vai falar com ele?

- Aquele cabeça dura do meu irmão não aceitaria meus conselhos nem que sua vida dependesse totalmente deles – a ruiva respondeu, bufando indignada, e acompanhando o moreno de volta para a sala, esperando o almoço esquentar. Odiava como o seu irmão mais velho conseguia ser ainda mais cabeça-dura do que ela, e olha que isso era realmente bem difícil.

- Deixa que eu falo com ele, então – Harry respondeu, dessa vez concordando totalmente com tudo o que a ruiva falara. Afinal, sobre a cabeça dura da família Weasley ele entendia muito bem, melhor do que bem, pra falar a verdade. Desconfiava que já tinha até um doutorado no assunto – Quando você voltar para sua casa eu te levo, aí aproveito e falo com ele – completou.

- Isso se aqueles dois malucos já tiverem se resolvido sozinhos, não é mesmo? - ela concordou, rindo – Mas eu realmente espero que você não se importe se eu ficar aqui até a hora do jantar, hoje, ou quem sabe até amanhã de manhã – ela falou, se jogando no sofá, preguiçosamente – Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de agüentar o Rony reclamando. Meu humor não está em um de seus melhores dias hoje!

- Jura? Sabe que eu nem tinha notado ainda – ele respondeu totalmente irônico – Mas bem que o meu pai vive dizendo que as ruivas são mal-humoradas e extremamente folgadas! – ele completou, se jogando no mesmo sofá que a ruiva e recostando a cabeça nas pernas da menina.

- O único folgado por aqui é você, Harry Potter – ela retrucou, mas mesmo assim começou a passar uma das mãos delicadamente pelos cabelos já bagunçados do moreno.

- E já que estamos falando em ruivos folgados – continuou Harry, com os olhos fechados, apreciando o toque delicado da ruiva em seus cabelos – Como estão Fred e Jorge? Faz tempo que eu não encontro com eles na sua casa. Acho que desde que eles abriram a loja nova no centro que eu não vejo eles.

- A nova filial da loja de magia está indo muito bem – ela respondeu, sorrindo orgulhosa dos irmãos – Por isso eles têm trabalhado bastante nos últimos meses! Até estão pensando em alugar um apartamento perto da loja. Minha mãe está ficando louca com isso. Ela não admite que nenhum dos filhinhos dela saia de casa antes de fazer quarenta. Já foi uma briga pro Gui e o Carlinhos saírem de casa, e olha que eles só saíram depois que casaram.

- Como você é exagerada, ruiva – ele respondeu rindo - Vou tentar dar uma passada por lá nesse final de semana – falou Harry pensativo, tentando se lembrar se tinha marcado alguma coisa para esses dias – ainda não consegui passar por lá desde que eles abriram, e eu estou precisando de truques novos para fazer com meu pai ou Sirius!

- Se quiser posso ir com você no sábado à tarde – falou a ruiva rindo ao imaginar algum dos truques dos irmãos com Sirius Black e James Potter como vitimas, seriam imperdíveis – Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo! E depois podemos passar no shopping para ver um filme ou qualquer outra coisa assim. Típico programa de sábado à noite.

- Por mim tudo bem – ele concordou prontamente, voltando a fechar os olhos para aproveitar ainda mais ao toque delicado da mão da garota em seus cabelos – É o meu programa de final de semana favorito. – ele completou baixinho, sem ter certeza de que a ruiva o escutou.

- E não esquece que você prometeu pra mim que ia almoçar na minha casa no domingo – ela o lembrou – Todos os meus irmãos e minhas cunhadas vão estar lá em casa, até mesmo Gui e Carlinhos vão vir dessa vez!

- Mas porque eu tenho que ir, então? – ele perguntou, franzindo o rosto – Se é tipo uma reunião dos cabeça-de-fogo, eu não deveria ir, posso acabar me queimando – completou, rindo da própria piadinha sem graça.

- Por que eu quero que você vá, oras – ela o cortou, seu tom mandão, sem dar importância as desculpas do moreno – Você sabe como eles ficam quando estão todos juntos! Alguém precisa me salvar deles! Nada melhor do que o meu melhor amigo pra fazer isso, você não acha?

- E quem vai _me_ salvar, ruiva? – ele perguntou, seu tom carregado de cinismo – Você sabe que seus irmãos não parecem gostar muito de mim, ainda mais quando estão todos juntos, até mesmo o Rony fica diferente comigo quando seus irmãos estão com ele. Parece que eles tem um clube tipo: 'Todo Mundo Odeia o Harry Potter', ou alguma coisa assim. E eu nunca fiz nada pra eles.

- Não seja bobo Harry – ela cortou o garoto novamente – eles gostam muito de você, o único problema é que eles são muito ciumentos, sabe, eu sou a _irmãzinha mais nova_ deles! – ela falou com um certo quê de desprezo na voz.

- Ciumentos? – repetiu Harry, sem realmente entender.

- É, eles acham que eu não precisava andar tanto com você como eu ando, já que eu tenho seis irmãos para ser meu 'melhor amigo', e um deles, coincidentemente estuda na mesma escola que eu, e faz quase as mesmas matérias que eu. A culpa não é realmente sua, eles que são idiotas mesmo, não se preocupe – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos – Agora levanta daí, que o microondas está apitando e eu estou morrendo de fome.

Harry riu, mas apenas fez o que ela mandou, sem reclamar, e os dois foram para a cozinha almoçar. Ficaram em silêncio durante todo o almoço, o que era um pouco estranho se tratando dos dois, principalmente de ruiva que, normalmente, falava até pelos cotovelos.

- É oficial – falou a ruiva, quando ela terminou de mastigar o ultimo pedacinho de lasanha que colocara em seu prato, e se levantou para lavar a pequena louça que os dois sujaram – Essa é a melhor lasanha que eu já comi na minha vida! – completou – E que a minha mãe nunca me escute falando isso!

Harry riu, terminando de secar os pratos que Gina lavara e colocando-os cuidadosamente de volta no armário imaculadamente branco de sua mãe.

- Você vai fazer o que agora, Gin? – ele perguntou depois que a louça estava lavada e guardada, e a cozinha estava totalmente arrumada.

- Mesmo que tinha sido só uma desculpa para dar a minha mãe, nós realmente temos que fazer aquele trabalho de Historia, sabe? O da 2º Guerra Mundial, ou alguma coisa assim. Não sei direito, não prestei atenção na aula mesmo – ela respondeu, depois de reprimir um bocejo – Então, eu estava pensando se você não poderia fazer o trabalho pra gente, enquanto eu tiro um cochilo.

- Eu faço o todo o trabalho enquanto você só… dorme? – ele repetiu pensativo, como se realmente estivesse considerando aquela hipótese – Eu não sei por que, mas não estou achando isso muito justo pra mim, ruiva.

- Faz isso por mim, Harry! Por favorzinho – ela pediu, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, enquanto bocejava novamente, e esfregava os olhos com as mãos – Eu fui dormir muito tarde ontem à noite. Estou morrendo de sono, e com certeza não vou ajudar muito no trabalho nesse estado.

- Tudo bem, ruiva, tudo bem. – ele concordou, revirando os olhos – Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa! E pode apostar que eu vou cobrar.

Gina sorriu e o abraçou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto em agradecimento, e depois, voltou a acompanhar o moreno até seu quarto, se jogando novamente na cama de Harry, enquanto ele sentava em frente ao computador, começando a fazer o trabalho.

Pelo que pareceu ao moreno, não se passaram nem mesmo cinco minutos e a ruiva já dormia calmamente atrás de si, abraçada a um de seus travesseiros.

There she goes again

Lá ela vai novamente

The girl I'm in love with

A menina pela qual eu estou apaixonado

It's cool we're just friends

É legal sermos apenas amigos

We walk the halls at school

Nós andamos pelo corredores da escola

We know it's casual

Nós sabemos que é casual

It's cool we're just

É legal sermos apenas...

I don't wanna lead you on

Eu não quero te enganar

The truth is I've grown fond

A verdade é que eu estou gostando de você

Porém, assim que a fitou dormindo calmamente em sua própria cama, abraçada ao seu travesseiro favorito, não pode desviar o olhar da 'amiga'. Os longos cabelos lisos e ruivos espelhados pela cama, e um sorriso doce nos lábios, como se estivesse sonhando com algo realmente muito bom.

- _Pare com isso, seu idiota!_ – repreendeu-se Harry mentalmente enquanto a olhava, sacudindo a cabeça em seguida, como se para afastar seus pensamentos – _Ela é sua amiga! Sua____**melhor**__amiga!_

E com um suspiro demorado, voltou-se para a tela do computador e para sua longa e tediosa pesquisa sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial, assunto que, alias, ele já estava cansado de estudar. Será que os professores não estavam cansados de corrigir trabalhos sobre o mesmo assunto. Variar de vez em quando seria muito bom.

Demorou mais de uma hora para terminar o trabalho inteiro, e depois de dar uma olhada rápida em sua caixa de e-mail, facebook e em seu twitter, desligou o computador e levantou-se da cadeira da escrivaninha, para apagar a luz e sair do quarto, tentando não fazer muito barulho, para não acordar a ruiva.

Porém depois de apagar a luz, quando já estava passando pela porta do quarto em direção à sala, ouviu a voz mole e sonolenta da ruiva o chamando, fazendo-o parar no mesmo lugar.

- Aonde você vai, Harry? – ela perguntou baixinho depois de bocejar pelo que pareceu ser a enésima vez naquele mesmo dia, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando manhosamente na cama.

- Eu estava indo para a sala, Gin. Ver televisão ou só dormir um pouco mesmo. - ele respondeu, encostando-se no batente da porta e 'apreciando' a visão da ruiva se espreguiçando em sua cama.

- Me desculpe, Harry – ela falou sorrindo, e se ajeitando melhor – Seu pai tem razão, as ruivas são realmente folgas, não é? E pelo jeito hoje eu quebrei todos os recordes do assunto. Me aproveitei de você para fazer um trabalho e ainda tomei sua cama!

- Não tem problema nenhum, Gina – ele respondeu rindo da expressão da amiga – Deu para perceber que você estava realmente com muito sono. Eu terminei todo o trabalho e você nem acordou!

- Me desculpe por abusar tanto de você hoje, Harry – ela falou, agora a voz ainda mais mole e sonolenta, como se falar fosse realmente difícil para ela, como se fosse voltar a dormir a qualquer segundo – Por que não deita aqui comigo, ehin? Você pode ver televisão à vontade, e eu posso dormir mais um pouco!

- Tudo bem – ele concordou forçando um sorriso, ainda um pouco inseguro se aquilo era realmente o melhor a se fazer, mas sem deixar que a ruiva percebesse sua pequena indecisão.

- Vem, Harry… – ela chamou novamente, em um fio de voz, batendo duas vezes no pequeno espaço que sobrara ao seu lado na cama de solteiro do moreno, e sorrindo docemente para ele.

Harry concordou com a cabeça novamente e depois andou a até o criado-mudo, onde estava o controle remoto de sua televisão, para depois parar ao lado de sua cama, inseguro se deveria se deitar mesmo ou não.

Respirou profundamente para depois se sentar na beirada da cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, tentando, inutilmente ficar o mais longe possível da ruiva.

Mas ela nem pareceu notar esse fato, já que o puxou delicadamente para mais perto de si e usou o peito do moreno como travesseiro, parecendo estar muito mais confortável do que estava antes.

Para disfarçar seu desconforto Harry ligou a televisão e ficou ziguezagueando por todos os canais para depois deixar em um canal de filmes, mas certamente se alguém lhe perguntasse que filme estivera assistindo ou mesmo do que se tratava, ele não faria a mínima idéia.

A ruiva rapidamente voltou a dormir abraçada a ele, se aninhando ainda mais. Enquanto o moreno parecia imerso em algum tipo de transe. Harry não saberia precisar exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali, imerso em seu transe, só pareceu despertar novamente quando ouviu uma música insistente vindo de alguma coisa em seu bolso.

- Oi Rony – falou, ao atender ao celular, depois de checar o identificador de chamadas e ver que era o ruivo.

- _Harry?_ – o ruivo perguntou do outro lado da linha, incerto, devido a voz sonolenta do moreno.

- Não, a sua vó, Rony! – ele respondeu irônico.

- _Engraçadinho você, viu_ – retrucou Rony mal-humorado – _Você demorou a atender. Onde você está cara?_

- Eu estou em casa, Ron – ele respondeu monotonamente.

- _A Gina está com você?_ – ele perguntou.

- Aham – concordou Harry, olhando bobamente para a ruiva, que ainda dormia abraçada a si – Por quê? Você quer falar com ela?

- _Não! Eu quero falar é com você, Harry_ – ele respondeu rapidamente – _Só queria saber se minha irmã está por perto. É que ela adora se meter quando agente está conversando._

- Ela está dormindo na sala Rony – mentiu Harry, revirando os olhos, sabia que os dois eram extremamente amigos, mas tinha certeza de que o ruivo não gostaria de saber que sua irmãzinha estava dormindo com ele em sua cama, o usando como travesseiro – Pode falar!

- _É sobre a Mione…_ – falou o ruivo, sua voz passando de mal-humorada para completamente desanimada.

- Obvio – zombou Harry – Se não, não teria motivos para você não querer falar perto da sua irmã. O que aconteceu com você dois dessa vez?

- _Nós estávamos jantando no shopping, ontem à noite… quando passou uma garota do meu lado e ficou me encarando por algum tempo_ – começou Rony – _Não sei realmente o que eu fiz, ou deixei de fazer, só sei que um minuto depois a Mione estava gritando e brigando comigo… Falando que nenhum homem presta e que não queria me ver nem pintado de ouro!_

- Uou! – exclamou Harry, dando risada – Deve ter sido um briga realmente hilária! Na frente do shopping inteiro! Vocês poderiam me chamar da próxima vez, eu estou precisando de uma boa comedia ultimamente.

_-__ Cala a boca, Harry_! _O que eu faço agora, cara?Ela não quis falar comigo ontem à noite quando eu liguei e ainda não falou comigo hoje!_– ele perguntou depois de suspirar, ignorando o comentário do amigo, a voz visivelmente desesperada.

- Vá até a casa dela e fique lá até que ela fale com você, e então pede desculpas, cara! – respondeu Harry, como se aquela fosse a resposta mais obvia do mundo, e somente o ruivo não tinha capacidade de perceber.

- _Mais eu não fiz nada para ter que pedir desculpas para ela, cara!_ – reclamou o ruivo, extremamente indignado.

- Você gosta da Mione, cara? – o moreno perguntou de supetão.

- _Claro que gosto, Harry, você sabe disso, mas…_

- Você quer ou não fazer as pazes com a sua namorada, Rony? – cortou Harry rapidamente.

- _Eu quero!_ – ele respondeu, firmemente.

- Então deixe o orgulho de lado e assuma a culpa, meu amigo, mesmo que você, e ela, saibam que você não tenha culpa alguma – finalizou Harry filosofalmente, para depois rir.

- _Você tem razão, Harry! Você tem razão!_ – concordou Rony, suspirando profundamente – Eu vou até a casa dela agora mesmo! E não vou sair de lá enquanto ela não me desculpar!

- Eu sempre tenho – respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos.

- _E Harry_?

- Hum?

- _Obrigado!_

- Ta, ta, ta! Agora desliga logo e vai atrás dela, Ron – cortou Harry, rispidamente, mais ainda sorrindo.

- _Certo, até mais cara_!

- Até mais…

- Pra quem está encalhado durante a vida toda você dá ótimos conselhos sentimentais, Harry – brincou a ruiva, que acordara durante a conversa do amigo e do irmão ao telefone.

- Eu não estou encalhado, Gina! – ele retrucou, levantando-se de vagar da cama, e passando as mãos pelos cabelos, em um gesto tão característico, que não se lembrava mais quando ele começara.

- Eu sei, eu sei… - ela zombou, sorrindo – Você só está esperando a garota certa. Você já me disse isso mil vezes!

- Eu não sei porque foi te dizer isso, maldita boca grande. – ele resmungou – Falei isso há um milênio e você ainda não parou de zoar com a minha cara por causa disso! – ele retrucou ofendido.

- É que isso não é a coisa mais comum que um garoto de 17 anos, particularmente bonito, inteligente, divertido, simpático e capitão do time de futebol da escola, pode falar - ela completou com descaso.

- Olha quem fala! – ele retrucou, tentando evitar ficar corado com os elogios da ruiva, e parcialmente ofendido com o que ela tinha dito – A líder de torcida igualmente encalhada!

- Então você admite que está realmente encalhado? – ela falou, dando um gritinho de vitória.

- Ah, deixa pra lá. - resmungou o moreno revirando os olhos. _É claro que ela não entenderia – _Você não vai entender mesmo.

- Se você está dizendo - concordou a ruiva ainda rindo divertida – Que horas são? – ela perguntou, mais para mudar de assunto do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Cinco e meia – ele respondeu, olhando no relógio de pulso.

- Acho que já vou indo pra casa, então – ela falou, levantando-se da cama de Harry e pegando sua mochila em cima da escrivaninha.

- Não, Gin… - ele reclamou, puxando a ruiva pela cintura para que ela voltasse para perto de si – Você disse que ia ficar até a hora do jantar, ou até amanhã de manhã – ele completou rindo – Mais tarde eu te levo em casa, vai, ruiva.

- Já está tarde, Harry – ela respondeu – E provavelmente o Rony já foi até a casa da Hermione e consequentemente fez as pazes com a minha mãe, então a barra está limpa pra a ruiva aqui voltar pra casa sem maiores problemas.

- Fica vai - ele pediu, fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado – Hoje o Sirius vem jantar aqui também! Fica, vai? Por favor.

- Certo, certo! Você me convenceu – ela concordou, jogando a mochila de volta em cima da escrivaninha, enquanto ria do falso drama do moreno.

- Bom, se alguém acha que você tem uma queda pelo meu pai, quando ouve você falando do Sirius tem certeza de que você tem um _tombo_ por ele – zombou o moreno, rindo escandalosamente – Tia Marlene que se cuide.

- Ah, cala a boca Potter! – ela exclamou, jogando um dos travesseiros que estava em cima da cama na cara do moreno, e acertando em cheio.

~~''~~

Oi gente ..  
Essa é a primeira fic de Universo Alternativo que eu escrevo ..

Sou totalmente apaixonada por esse casal .. e adoro escrever fic's sobre eles ..  
Confesso que estou adorando escreve essa aqui, e embora eu só tenha escrito um capitulo ainda, o resto da fic está totalmente montada na minha _super cabeça_! Ashhashahsh

Bom, espero que tenham gostado dela até agora .. ee comentem por favor ..  
Se não, não vou postar o próximo .. (chantagem básica .. )

Beeijos sz

P.S.: 1º música: What I Go To School For – Jonas Brothers (Não gosto muito dessa música, mais aquele trecho combinou com o inicio da fic .. na verdade foi ele que me inspirou a começar)

2º música: Just Friends – Jonas Brothers

Hey, estava outro dia aqui no FF sem nada pra ler e acabei relendo minhas fic's e decidi reescrever essa e quem sabe fazer mais algum capitulo. Então, aqui estou eu.

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II

ou

_O jantar_

_**Small talk on IM**_

Conversa fiada no MSN

_**Just one word sentences**_

Apenas frases com 1 palavra

_**It's cool were just friends**_

É legal sermos apenas amigos

_**If I had my way we'd talk and talk all day**_

Se eu te conquistasse, nós conversaríamos o dia todo

_Não sei se eu deixei isso muito claro para todos, mais eu tenho uma pequena __**quedinha **__pela Gina, que por um acaso é minha melhor amiga desde que eu me conheço por gente, e até mesmo antes, se duvidar. Mas acho que quase todo mundo conseguiu perceber._

_Autch! A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Essa __**quedinha **__já está mais para um __**tombo **__do que qualquer outra coisa. Acho que até mesmo o Neo, o peixinho dourado da minha mãe já deve ter percebido isso! E ultimamente tem sido bem difícil esconder isso, não só dela, mais dos meus amigos e dos meus pais, principalmente do meu pai. Às vezes acho que ele descobriu que eu estou apaixonado pela Gina antes do que eu! Já que ele vive jogando algumas indiretas sobre isso e até parou de fazer piadinhas sobre mim com qualquer outra garota quando Gina está por perto._

_E é em dias como o de hoje que as coisas só pioram pra mim. Ficar com ela o dia todo, só deixa as coisas piores, já que ela passou o dia inteiro comigo, até __**dormiu**__ comigo! (Hey controlem suas mentes pervertidas, nós só dormimos mesmo. Tudo bem que foi na mesma cama e talz… mas nós só dormimos). E então, quando ela vai embora eu fico com aquela sensação de que está faltando alguma coisa e não consigo fazer nada, além de pensar nela. Há, como eu estou ficando idiota ¬¬'_

~~''~~

- Você acha que seus pais ainda vão demorar muito, Harry? – ela perguntou, quando os dois estavam sentados no chão da sala, vendo alguma coisa boba na televisão e terminando alguns exercícios de química que os dois teriam que entregar no dia seguinte para o tão odioso professor Snape.

- Eu acho que não, Gina – ele respondeu, dando uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso – Já são mais de sete e meia. Meu pai sempre sai do escritório lá pelas sete e depois vai buscar minha mãe no trabalho, então, eles já devem chegar daqui uns dez minutos ou um pouquinho mais.

- Então nos já podemos nos liberar das lições por hoje, não é? – ela retrucou com a voz parecendo cansada, já fechando o fichário e jogando o livro de química do moreno de qualquer jeito em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

- Bom… eu não estava com vontade fazer esses exercícios mesmo - ele concordou, rindo e guardando seu próprio material.

Mesmo antes de terminar de guardar todas as suas coisas dentro de sua mochila, Harry pode ouvir o barulho da porta da frente se abrindo lentamente, dando passagem primeiro para seu pai, que carregava sua pasta e duas sacolas de supermercado, e depois para sua mãe, que carregava alguns desenhos bonitinhos que pareciam ter sido feitos por seus pequenos alunos.

A mãe do moreno era relativamente alta, não tanto quanto os dois morenos e tinha cabelos extremamente ruivos e lisos, que hoje estavam presos em um delicado rabo-de-cavalo. O sorriso bondoso, sempre presente em seus lábios, e os belos olhos verde-esmeralda idênticos aos de seu filho, faziam com que ela parecesse bem mais jovem do que realmente era.

Já o pai do garoto, sem duvida, dispensava qualquer apresentação. Ele e o filho eram praticamente idênticos, tirando alguns pequenos detalhes, como o fato do pai ser um pouco mais alto que o filho, e seus olhos serem castanhos-esverdeados, ou mesmo seu nariz ser um pouco maior e mais fino do que o do filho. Mas de resto, os dois eram muito parecidos, até mesmo os cabelos totalmente desarrumados dando um ar maroto aos dois, eram iguais, a única diferença era que entre os cabelos do Potter mais velho já era possível notar alguns poucos fios brancos.

- Boa noite, meu amor – falou a mãe do moreno, depois de colocar suas coisas na mesinha de centro da sala, e lhe dando um delicado beijo no topo da cabeça bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos – Ah, boa noite, Gina – ela completou, ao ver a menina sentada no sofá ao canto da sala, cumprimentando-a com um beijo.

- Boa noite, filhão – falou o Potter mais velho, depois de colocar suas coisas ao lado das da esposa na mesinha – E como é que vai minha segunda ruiva favorita? – ele perguntou divertido, passando direto pelo filho e indo dar um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva, que riu e corou um pouquinho.

- Eu sinceramente espero, para o seu próprio bem, que sua ruiva favorita seja eu, Sr. Potter – gracejou Lílian, piscando marotamente para o marido, gesto que sempre fora característico da família Potter.

- Não se engane tanto, meu lírio – respondeu o moreno com um sorriso entre sapeca e maroto no rosto – A minha ruiva favorita, com toda a certeza, é a minha mãe.

- James Potter – exclamou a ruiva parecendo realmente ofendida com as palavras do marido, e batendo fortemente no braço dele, que apenas continuava rindo abertamente da cara dela, sem demonstrar ter sentido nada com a pequena 'agressão' da esposa.

- É brincadeira, Lily, brincadeira - ele resmungou, ainda entre risos e abraçando a esposa – Você é a minha ruiva preferida! Sempre foi! Achei que você soubesse disso. Ou não teria me casado com você, já que eu conheci um monte de ruivas, e todas elas eram lindas e… - ele completou, levando dessa vez um beliscão da esposa.

- Hei, vocês dois! Podem deixar esse papo melado e essa agarração para mais tarde? Temos crianças assistindo isso! – eles ouviram Sirius resmungar parado na porta, que permanecera aberta.

- Você pode calar a boca, Almofadinhas? – reclamou Tiago, sem se virar para o amigo e soltando a esposa relutante.

- Eu sei que você tem um amor platônico e reprimido por mim, Pontas! Não precisa ficar demonstrando isso na frente de todo mundo, ainda mais na frente do seu filho e da sua mulher – retrucou Sirius displicentemente, mostrando a língua para o amigo, em um gesto muito infantil, mais totalmente característico dele.

- Vamos entrando, Sirius – chamou Lily, interrompendo uma discussão boba que seguiria entre os dois 'adultos' – Está frio aí fora!

- Estou esperando pela Marlene, como sempre – ele respondeu bufando totalmente contrariado – Ela está terminando a segunda conversa diária de duas horas com a mãe no celular.

Apenas alguns poucos segundos depois que ele disse isso, uma mulher morena e particularmente bonita estava parada ao seu lado no batente da porta da sala dos Potter, guardando seu celular na bolsa preta que carregava.

Eles, com certeza, fariam um belo casal. Ela, alta, magra e com cabelos bem pretos e encaracolados que iam até o meio de suas costas, olhos castanhos claros e um sorriso animado e bondoso, sempre presente nos lábios. Ele, alto, forte, olhos azuis claros e cabelos negros e compridos, e tudo isso acompanhado com um sorriso extremamente maroto sempre acompanhado por uma delicada e sexy covinha que despontava em sua bochecha direita.

- Entrem, entrem – falou Lily novamente, quando viu a morena – Marlene, querida, que saudades – ela completou abraçando a amiga longa e carinhosamente, assim que ela se aproximou.

- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades, Lil – ela disse, correspondendo ao abraço carinhoso e depois dando um beijinho estalado em cada bochecha da ruiva.

- Morrendo de saudades? – repetiu Sirius confuso – Vocês se viram no sábado à noite! Há cinco dias atrás! Cinco dias, mulher! E aposto que vocês se falaram todos os dias pelo telefone! Como podem estar morrendo de saudades!

- Cale essa boca grande, Sirius – reclamou Marlene sorrindo e indo cumprimentar os outros presentes na sala, que apenas riam de toda a cena feita pelos dois.

- E como anda meu afilhado favorito, ehin? – perguntou Sirius a Harry, fazendo uma voizinha bem infantil, uma careta e apertando as duas bochechas do moreno demoradamente.

- Se eu me lembro bem, eu sou seu único afilhado, Sirius – lembrou-lhe Harry, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos do padrinho desesperadamente – E pare de falar comigo como se eu tivesse três anos e um Q.I. insignificante! E nunca mais, nunca mais mesmo, aperte minhas bochechas – ele completou, em uma voz que deveria ser ameaçadora.

- Certo, certo, garotão, eu não faço mais isso – retrucou Sirius levantando as duas mãos em sinal de rendição e dando uma piscadela para o moreno – Você não vai querer que eu te envergonhe na frente da _sua _garota, não é mesmo!

Harry fechou a cara novamente para o padrinho e passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, no mesmo instante em que Gina corou furiosamente, se encolhendo o maximo que pode no sofá onde estava sentada.

- Eu sei que o papo está realmente interessante e tudo o mais, mas nós já podemos ir jantar agora? – perguntou James, sem perceber a expressão carrancuda do filho – Eu trabalhei o dia inteiro naquele escritório, lendo e relendo milhares de casos, acho que o mínimo que eu mereço é um jantarzinho feito pela minha esposinha maravilhosa.

- Não precisa ser tão dramático, James, o jantar fica pronto em meia hora! – respondeu Lily indo para a cozinha e sendo acompanhada de perto por Marlene.

- Hum, você precisa de ajuda, Sra. Potter? – perguntou Gina, antes que as duas mulheres sumissem de suas vistas.

- Não precisa não, Gina – ela respondeu carinhosamente para a ruiva mais nova – Fique apenas de olho nesses três por nós – ela continuou, apontando para si mesma e para Marlene - E não deixe que eles aprontem nenhuma besteira! – completou.

- Ei! – reclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo – Nós nunca aprontamos nada – completou Sirius, com sua melhor cara de menino decente.

- Pode deixar comigo, Sra. Potter – concordou Gina, rindo, vendo Lílian voltar para a cozinha junto com Marlene.

Gina se mexeu algumas vezes desconfortavelmente no sofá, para depois encarar Harry por alguns segundos e receber dele um sorriso maroto como resposta, e antes mesmo que percebesse ela já estava em uma calorosa discussão sobre futebol com os três morenos.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender como você deixou seu único filho torcer pelo Chelsea, Pontas, simplesmente não consigo entender – reclamou Sirius, fazendo uma careta estranha ao falar o nome do time, depois que Harry e Gina comentaram sobre a ultima vitória dos _blues_¹.

- Eu nuca o deixei torcer pro Chelsea, Almofadinhas – resmungou James, fazendo a mesma careta que o melhor amigo tinha feito ao falar o nome do time – Esse _traidor _simplesmente se debandou sem nem ao menos pedir minha autorização, que eu nunca, repito, **nunca** daria.

- Me desculpe Sr. Potter, mais ainda bem que ele se _debandou _contra a sua vontade – retrucou Gina animada – Imagina se o Harry torcesse pelo Manchester? Iria ser uma decepção na vida dele, coitadinho!

- Ruiva, ruiva… Não é só porque você é bonitinha e toda educada que pode falar mal do Manchester, assim, na minha frente, quando quiser! – advertiu Sirius realmente ofendido, assim como James.

- Nem vem com essa, Sirius – reclamou Harry, mesmo rindo da visível timidez da ruiva – O Manchester não está com nada. Na verdade nunca esteve. Todos sabem que o Chelsea é o melhor time da Inglaterra – completou, ganhando um aceno de concordância de uma Gina ainda ligeiramente corada.

- Que decepção, meu velho Almofadinhas, que decepção - resmungou James para o amigo – O meu filho, meu único filho, meu filho que carrega meu nome e de quem eu cuidei e amei a vida toda, agora está aqui, me apunhalando pelas minhas costas. Sem nem um pingo de dó do seu velho pai, bom, não tão velho assim – ele completou.

- Pare de reclamar tanto, James – retrucou Lílian da porta da cozinha – Todo mundo sabe que o Chelsea é realmente o melhor time da Inglaterra – completou – E venham logo jantar, vocês quatro – completou, apontando para os outros presentes na sala.

- Essa é a minha mãe! – comemorou Harry, levantando-se do sofá em um pulo, rindo e beijando a mãe ao passar pela porta da cozinha, onde a ruiva estava parada esperando por eles para o jantar.

Todos logo se sentaram à mesa da cozinha e se serviram em um incomum silêncio para os presentes. Lílian tinha feito um delicioso macarrão com queijo, que vinha passando por sua família a gerações, e uma torta de frango, que cheirava muito bem.

- Está tudo maravilhoso, Lily – falou Sirius, depois de colocar uma quantidade maior do que seria humanamente impossível de macarrão dentro da boca, quebrando o silêncio entre todos eles.

- Nós sabemos disso, Sirius – reclamou Marlene, revirando os olhos – Mais você não precisa falar de boca cheia!

- Ta, ta, ta, mulher - resmungou o moreno, voltando a se preocupar exclusivamente com a enorme quantidade de macarrão que ainda estava em seu prato.

- E como vai sua família, Gina? – perguntou Lílian, enquanto cortava um pedaço da torta e colocava em seu prato – Faz tempo que eu não falo com sua mãe. Acho que desde o seu aniversario quando fomos a sua casa que eu não vejo a Molly.

- Ah, estão todos muito bem, Sra. Potter – ela respondeu, depois que terminou de mastigar – Minha mãe está sempre à beira de um ataque de nervos com os meninos, mais acho que até mesmo ela já se acostumou com isso!

- Eu acho que sei como ela se sente – concordou Lílian rindo – Eu já fico completamente maluca com apenas Harry e James em casa, e nenhum dos dois é mais criança, convenhamos. Imagino se eu tivesse sete filhos. Com certeza já estaria em algum hospício ou coisa parecida.

- Com certeza - concordou Gina também rindo.

- Não que eu realmente não adore vê-la por aqui, Gina querida, flor da minha vida, mais o que a trás a minha humilde residência essa noite? – perguntou James, para depois levar um safanão da esposa ao ver a menina ficar levemente desconcertada, coisa que já havia virado comum quando ela estava naquela casa.

- Nós tínhamos que fazer um trabalho de historia sobre a 2º Guerra Mundial ou algo assim – ela respondeu, mais apenas ganhou um olhar desconfiado de James – E Rony e Hermione brigaram ontem a noite, então as coisa devem estar um pouco _tensas _na minha casa – ela completou dando de ombros – Quis evitar que sobrasse alguma bomba para mim.

- Eles brigaram mais uma vez? – repetiu James incrédulo, no que a menina concordou com ele rindo. Não era novidade nenhuma para ninguém que conhecia o casal, que os dois tinham um relacionamento, no mínimo, conturbado – Eles conseguem ser pior que nós dois, Lil, pelo menos nós só brigávamos antes de começarmos a namorar, não é? – ele completou rindo, e ganhando um sorriso da esposa.

- É uma pena que esses dois não sejam como Harry e Gina, não é mesmo, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius marotamente – Não me lembro de nenhuma vez ter visto os pombinhos aqui brigados. São um exemplo para qualquer casal adolescente, não são? – ele completou, o sorriso aumentando ainda mais.

Gina e Harry se olharam totalmente desconfortáveis com a brincadeira de Sirius, mas ambos já estavam quase que acostumados com as indiretas do maroto de olhos azuis, que parecia simplesmente não se conformar com apenas uma amizade entre os dois. Mais ultimamente, Harry não conseguia deixar de concordar plenamente com o padrinho. Não que ele fosse falar isso para alguém.

- Pare de encher os meninos com essas suas bobagens de maroto, Sirius – reclamou Lílian, vendo o desconforto do filho e da ruiva – Como foi o dia de vocês na escola, hoje? – ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto para algo que ela julgava ser bem menos desconfortável.

- Muitas gatinhas em vista? – intrometeu-se Sirius, fazendo Lílian e Marlene revirarem os olhos, incrédulas.

Harry corou absurdamente na mesma hora, ficando quase da mesma cor dos cabelos da mãe e de Gina, algo que era realmente difícil. Esse era outra coisa com que Sirius não se conformava, esperava que seu afilhado fosse um _arrasa corações _como ele mesmo e James tinham sido na adolescência.

- Ah… Qual é, Harryzito… - continuou Sirius abrindo o maior sorriso maroto que conseguiu ao ver o afilhado remexer seu macarrão com o garfo, totalmente desconfortável – Eu simplesmente não consigo acreditar que com todas aquelas garotas lindas na sua escola, eu nunca vi você dando uns amassos por aí!

Harry, se é que isso era possível, corou ainda mais e se engasgou com um pequeno pedaço de torta que acabara de colocar na boca, fazendo todos na mesa, menos Lílian caírem na gargalhada.

- Eu já cansei de falar isso para ele, Sirius, mais ele não me escuta – respondeu Gina, rindo da cara do melhor amigo, que lhe lançava um olhar suplicante, para que ela não colocasse lenha na fogueira, o que ela não entendeu, ou fingiu não entender, o que parecia ser a opção mais provável – Tenho certeza que varias lideres de torcida e **todas **as garotas do clube de ciência adorariam dar uns _amassar _com ele por aí!

- E isso certamente inclui você, não é mesmo – concordou Sirius, parecendo bastante displicente, como se falasse a todos que a previsão do tempo avisara que a probabilidade de chuva era quase nula nos próximos dias.

Gina corou levemente e mostrou a língua para Sirius, não ligando para o comentário maldoso do maroto, ao contrario de Harry, que agora já estava quase roxo, mas ninguém sabia com certeza se era por causa da vergonha ou se ainda não conseguia respirar por causa da torta entalada em sua garganta.

- Você podem, só por essa noite, por favor, parar de falar da minha vida _amorosa _como se eu não estivesse aqui com vocês? – pediu Harry, assim que se recuperou parcialmente do quase sulfocamento pela torta de frango.

- Que vida amorosa, filho? – perguntou dessa vez James, fazendo com que todos na mesa, até mesmo Lílian, que estava tentando ajudar o filho caíssem na gargalhada.

Harry bufou totalmente ofendido com todos e se escondeu o maximo que pode em sua cadeira, rezando para que eles começassem a falar de outra coisa e parassem com sua pequena tortura, o que foi prontamente atendido, já que dessa vez quem mudou o assunto foi seu pai.

O jantar terminou no mesmo clima brincalhão que começara, mas agora o alvo passara a ser Sirius, já que agora James contava como o moreno se livrara de uma cliente particularmente grudenta demais no escritório no dia anterior. E foi com grande surpresa que Gina olhou para o relógio da sala e viu que já eram mais de dez horas. Era incrível como ela se divertia com a família do melhor amigo.

- Harry – ela chamou baixinho, para que só o moreno ouvisse – Eu tenho que ir pra casa, já está bem tarde - ela completou quando o moreno voltou sua atenção para ela, indicando o relógio da sala para o moreno.

- Certo, ruiva, eu levo você – ele respondeu se levantando da mesa de jantar, e indo em direção à sala de estar, no que foi seguido pela ruiva, e pelos olhares dos outros quatro presentes na cozinha.

- Não precisa disso, Harry, eu vou sozinha mesmo. Você sabe, minha casa não é tão longe assim daqui – ela retrucou sem querer causar nenhum inconveniente ao amigo, já que ele estava realmente animado – Fique aqui com o seu padrinho e seus pais. Eu sei o quanto você adora essas reuniões dos marotos.

- Elas acontecem sempre, Gina, sempre mesmo! – ele resmungou insistente – E eu não posso deixar você voltar andando para casa sozinha a essa hora da noite. Imagina se você é assaltada ou alguma coisa pior? Existe um monte de malucos que adoram ruivas! Seus irmãos iam querer me matar! – ele completou, rindo.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Insistente Demais – ela concordou rindo da cara de fingido espanto do moreno ao falar de seus irmãos.

- Eu vou levar a Gina na casa dela e já volto – ele gritou lá da sala, depois de ir até seu quarto pegar a mochila da ruiva e uma blusa para cada um.

- Tudo bem, querido, mas, por favor, não se esqueça de pegar um agasalho pra vocês. Está frio lá fora – falou Lílian lá da cozinha, sua voz se sobressaindo entre uma discussão dos outros três.

- Eu já peguei mãe, não se preocupe – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos e rindo.

Os dois saíram caminhando lentamente pela porta da frente da casa e continuaram caminhando pelas ruas largas e quase desertas da cidade de Crawley², uma cidade pouca movimentada, quase interiorana, relativamente perto da grande Londres. Era uma cidade bem bonita, na opinião de quase todos os moradores, e o bairro onde os dois moravam era calmo e as casas tinham bonitos jardins e grandes áreas para as crianças brincarem durante as tardes de verão, ou mesmo nas tardes geladas e com neve do inverno inglês.

Gina morava a mais ou menos quinze minutos da casa do moreno, um percurso que ambos poderiam fazer até vendados, de tanto que já haviam percorrido aquele agradável caminho.

- Eu ficaria muito grato se você não ficasse ajudando o Sirius a me encher, Gina – reclamou Harry para a ruiva, depois que eles atravessaram a primeira rua e viraram na esquina seguinte.

- Eu não posso evitar. É muito engraçado ver você ficar todo sem graça e corar! – ela respondeu rindo suavemente – E hoje você realmente se superou! Estava mais para roxo do que qualquer outro tom de vermelho!

- Você poderia virar comediante com essas suas piadinhas sem graça, Gina – ele reclamou, com a cara fechada para a ruiva, que ainda sorria – Eu ia pedir desculpas pelo meu padrinho e meu pai sempre ficarem pegando no seu pé, mas estou começando a achar que você merece até mais!

- Hei – reclamou a ruiva, o empurrando.

- Não adianta você fazer essa carinha de anjinho, Gina, eu não caio mais nessa, não! – ele resmungou ao ver a tentativa da ruiva de se fazer de vitima mais uma vez.

- Você é muito chato – ela reclamou, fechando a cara e cruzando os braços.

- Acho que depois de ver você fazer essa mesma cara por mais de doze anos, ela não tem mais o mesmo efeito em mim – ele retrucou, rindo da expressão da pose quase infantil da criança.

- Só não funciona com você, então… - falou a ruiva parecendo totalmente indignada – Porque mesmo depois de dezesseis anos meu pai e meus irmãos ainda caem nessa o tempo todo!

- Eu realmente tenho pena dos seus irmãos, ruiva – ele falou rindo – Você se aproveita muito deles!

- Isso é totalmente injusto – ela reclamou – Eles vivem me enchendo e bancando os irmãos mais velhos super protetores, eu tenho que ter alguma coisa pra me vingar deles! E nada melhor do que jogar todo o meu charme de irmãzinha caçula, pequena e indefesa sobre eles…

- _Charme_? – ele repetiu, entre risos – Que _charme?_

- É, charme! – ela repetiu com convicção – Pode não funcionar muito bem com você, Harry, mas não importa o que eu queira dos meus irmãos e do meu pai, é só eu fazer essa carinha de cachorro abandonado que eles fazer qualquer coisa por mim. Qualquer coisa mesmo, até mesmo o Rony.

- Você é má, ruiva. Definitivamente muito má! – ele retrucou, com uma expressão entre divertida e assustada no rosto, no que ela apenas respondeu com um sorriso maroto, que ela tinha aprendido com ele durante todos os anos de convivência.

Eles continuaram caminhando calmamente pelas ruas bem iluminadas da cidade, e em pouco mais de dez minutos já estavam em frente à casa da ruiva. A rua onde ela morava, era calma como todas as outras do bairro, e a casa dela era, com certeza, a maior de toda a vizinhança. Tinha quatro andares, todos para acomodar a grande família da ruiva, e a fachada era de um verde clarinho, que combinava totalmente com o belo jardim na frente da casa, que era constantemente cuidado pela mãe da menina, e que se estendia até o fundo, onde Harry sabia que ele ficava ainda mais bonito.

- Bom, agora que você já está em casa, completamente à salvo – falou Harry enquanto ela procurava pelas chaves dentro de sua mochila roxa – Eu já vou indo embora. Boa noite e até amanhã de manhã.

- Boa noite, Harry - ela falou, quando achou as chaves escondidas em um dos inúmeros bolsos da mochila – Obrigada – completou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do moreno, abrindo a porta da casa e entrando.

Harry continuou parado no mesmo lugar por alguns segundo, sorrindo para o nada, parecendo uma criança que tinha acabado de ganhar seu primeiro presente de Natal, o que para ele era bem ridículo, já que todos os dias a ruiva o cumprimentava com beijos estalados e abraços delicados, o deixando levemente irritado.

Ele demorou mais do que o necessário para voltar para sua própria casa, andou ainda mais lentamente do que na ida, apenas pensando um pouco sobre sua complicada relação com a ruiva, se é que ele poderia chamar aquilo de relação. E pensando bem, aquilo era complicado apenas para ele, já que para ela, eles eram apenas melhores amigos. E nos instante seguinte estava se perguntando em que momento isso deixara de ser completamente verdade. Nem ele mesmo lembrava-se do momento em que a ruiva deixara de ser apenas uma amiga para ele. E para falar a verdade, isso nem mesmo fazia mais diferença para ele. Tudo que sabia era que sua _admiração, carinho, _ou _paixão _pela amiga aumentava mais a cada dia.

Tentou abrir a porta e fecha-la atrás de si, sem fazer muito barulho, já que eram mais de onze horas agora. Seus pais já deveriam estar dormindo à algum tempo. Mais quando se virou para ir ao seu quarto, pode ver a luz da cozinha acessa. Foi até lá para ver se tinha mais alguém acordado, ou os pais apenas tinham se esquecido de apagar a luz.

- Ainda acordado trabalhando, pai? – ele perguntou ao ver o moreno mais velho debruçado sobre uma pilha enorme de papeis sobre a mesa, parecendo extremamente concentrado neles.

- Tenho que terminar de ler esses relatórios ainda hoje – o moreno respondeu, ajeitando os óculos e deixando de prestar atenção nos papeis e encarando o filho – É um novo caso que eu e o Sirius estamos trabalhando.

- É um caso muito difícil? – ele perguntou, pegando um copo de água gelada e sentando-se na cadeira à frente do pai, e mexendo displicentemente em alguns papeis.

- Não difícil, exatamente – ele respondeu, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados – Apenas trabalhoso demais. E vai, com certeza, me tomar bastante tempo nos próximos dias – completou.

Harry não falou mais nada, apenas ficou olhando para o pai enquanto ele voltava toda sua atenção aos papeis à sua frente, e fazia algumas anotações desconexas em um bloquinho ao seu lado.

- Eu já vou dormir – falou ele, por fim, levantando-se.

- Você gosta dela, não é? – ele ouviu seu pai perguntar, antes que pudesse sair da cozinha. A pergunta não soou realmente como uma pergunta, era como se ele apenas quisesse uma confirmação de algo que já sabia há muito tempo – Da Gina – ele completou, mesmo sem precisar.

Ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar por alguns segundos, sem saber o que responder ao pai. E por um instante deixou-se pensar o quanto isso estava obvio para todas as pessoas a sua volta. Será que mais alguém já tinha percebido? Será que algum dos irmãos dela já tinham percebido? Uou, será que os pais dela já tinham percebido?

- Não está tão obvio assim – ele falou, como se lesse os pensamentos do filho – Mas eu sou seu pai, eu percebo as coisas que acontecem com você, eu desconfiava disso há algum tempo, mais depois de hoje, não tem como você negar. Não pra mim.

- É pai, eu realmente gosto dela – ele respondeu, deixando escapar um suspiro de indignação, era a primeira vez que falava isso para alguém, o que fazia parecer muito mais real do que já tinha parecido.

- Não fique chateado, Harry – ele falou dessa vez em um tom brincalhão, que combinava muito mais com ele do que o tom serio de um advogado – Afinal, ela é ruiva. E nós Potter, temos um charme que elas não resistem… - completou, rindo.

~~''~~

Bom .. está aí ..  
O segundo capitulo da fic ..  
Espero que tenham gostado ..  
Esse capitulo foi só pra mostrar um pouco a família do Harry, já que estamos tão acostumados a ele não ter uma ..

Espero realmente que tenham gostado ..

Obrigado pelos comentários e comentem mais ..  
ashahshashas

P.S.: _blues:_como o time inglês do Chelsea é conhecido entre seus torcedores.

_Crawley_: é realmente uma cidade não muito grande próxima à Londres, na Inglaterra, mais não sei se ela é realmente como a descrevi. Só queria que o nome da cidade fosse real. XD

De novo a música é Just Friends dos Jonas Brothers ..

Beeijos


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. III

ou

_O zagueiro_

**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues**

Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas 

**We've been to hell and back again**

Já estivemos no inferno e voltamos 

**Through it all you're always my best friend**

Por tudo isso, você sempre é minha melhor amiga 

**For all the words I didn't say**

Por todas as palavras que eu não disse 

**And all the things I didn't do**

E todas as coisas que eu não fiz

_~~''~~_

_Não sei por que, mas, me sinto ligeiramente mais leve depois da conversa, se é que foi mesmo uma conversa, que tive com o meu pai essa noite. É como se eu realmente __**precisasse **__ouvir alguém dizer que eu não estava louco, que talvez um dia, Gina também pudesse gostar de mim, como eu gosto dela. Que tudo bem se apaixonar pela sua melhor amiga, que isso não era nada de mais. E meu pai ter sido essa pessoa foi realmente muito bom._

_Mesmo que isso não seja muito importante, a toda hora me pego pensando quando foi que isso começou. Acho que não pode ter sido há muito tempo, já que há menos de um ano atrás eu estava dando a maior força pra ela, quando ela me contou que estava __**meio afim**__ do Miguel Córner, um garoto que estudava com agente. Bom, pensando bem nesse assunto, acho que deve ter sido mais ou menos naquela época, já que quando eu vi os dois se amassando no baile de fim de ano da escola a minha vontade era de ter dado uma boa surra nele. _

_Ou talvez isso venha acontecendo há muito tempo e eu só percebi ano passado, porque foi uma das poucas vezes que eu a vi saindo com algum garoto, leia-se se agarrando com algum garoto por ai. E pensando nesse assunto, muitas outras coisas passam pela minha cabeça, como o fato de eu nunca conseguir __**ficar **__com alguma garota por muito tempo. No começo elas são sempre bonitas, legais, inteligentes, divertidas, e é legal sair com alguém novo, mais depois de um tempo, me vejo procurando nelas, coisas me que fizeram gostar da Gina. Começo a comparar todas elas com Gin, e o resultado é sempre que uma não é ruiva o suficiente, ou não é tão engraçada, ou não joga vídeo game tão bem quanto ela. E no fim, nunca encontro essas __**coisas **__em nenhuma garota, e prefiro não continuar…_

_Não que eu __**nunca **__tenha ficado, ou namorado com nenhuma garota na minha vida, não é isso. Pode acreditar que não é realmente isso. É só, que depois de algum tempo, eu realmente me cansei de tentar encontrar Gina em todas elas. (Cara, isso soou muito com uma menininha)._

~~''~~

- Bom dia, Harryzito – ela disse, quando viu o moreno sentar-se ao seu lado na sala de matemática, onde teriam as duas primeiras aulas do dia – Você demorou hoje - completou animada, e com a sobrancelha arqueada, como se quisesse repreendê-lo por alguma _travessura._

- Esqueci de ligar meu despertador ontem à noite, e acordei atrasado - ele respondeu sorrindo. Ela até parecia com sua mãe quando tentava repreende-lo por ter feito alguma coisa que ela julgava _errada_ – Você sabe se Rony e Hermione fizeram as pazes ontem? – ele perguntou.

- Fizeram sim – ela respondeu, deixando a expressão _mãe _de lado para sorrir ainda mais – quando eu cheguei ontem à noite em casa ele já estava dormindo, mas minha mãe me contou que eles fizeram as pazes. E hoje de manhã ele estava todo feliz e quis vir cedo pra escola, nem me deixou terminar meu café direito, e quando chegamos aqui ele nem falou nada e saiu direto pra biblioteca pra encontrar com ela – a ruiva reclamou, porém estava visivelmente feliz pelo irmão e a amiga.

- Biblioteca, sei… - o moreno falou, em temo de descaso – Eles devem estar por ai, se agarrando em algum canto vazio da escola – ele completo sorrindo maroto e dando uma piscadela para a ruiva.

- Eu não sei que há de tão engraçado no Teorema de Tales, Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley - resmungou o professor de cara feia, fazendo com que os dois levassem um susto, não tinham visto que o professor já tinha entrado na sala e muito menos que ele já tinha começado com a aula.

- Me desculpe professor! – ela falou pelos dois, guardando o ri para si mesma e vendo sorriso maroto de Harry ainda nos lábios do garoto que nem se importou em tentar se esconder do olhar mortífero do professor.

A aula de matemática se estendeu lenta e horrivelmente tediosa, como sempre, para todos os alunos do segundo ano, inclusive para Harry e Gina, mas todos tiveram que concordar que nada superou a aula de filosofia que tiveram em seguida. O professor, que mais parecia um cigano, ou alguma coisa parecida, passou cinquenta minutos falando sem parar na frente da turma, enquanto metade da sala dormia e a outra metade se entretinha em conversas paralelas, sem ligar para as maluquices do professor. Então, para alivio de todos, o sinal indicando o intervalo finalmente tocou, e todos saíram da sala quase correndo, tentando fugir o mais rápido possível do professor maluco e sua aula tediosa.

- Não sei porque a escola ainda insiste em ter aulas de filosofia – reclamou Gina, quando os dois saíram da sala e andavam em direção ao pátio da escola – Seria muito mais instrutivo para todos que nós ficássemos no pátio observando a movimentação das nuvens e dos raios solares!

- E eu não sei disso! – concordou Harry bufando em protesto – Onde será que o Rony e a Hermione estão agora? – ele perguntou, esquadrinhando o lugar com os olhos a procura da cabeleira ruiva do melhor amigo.

- Estão ali, olha – respondeu Gina, com um tom extremamente malicioso na voz, apontando para um casal que literalmente tentava se engolir em um canto afastado do pátio. Rindo, os dois andaram até lá.

- Hum… hum – fez Harry, tentando imitar um pigarro, sem muito sucesso, para chamar a atenção dos dois. O que realmente funcionou, já que ambos se separaram no mesmo instante corados e ofegantes, e encararam Harry e Gina com expressões idênticas de susto no rosto.

- Bom dia pra vocês – falou Harry rindo, depois de algum tempo, quando viu que nenhum dos dois iria falar nada, já que suas respirações estavam descompassadas e eles ainda estavam atrapalhados com o susto que levaram.

- Bom dia, Harry – falou Hermione depois de alguns segundo, quando se recuperou devidamente do susto e tentava domar seus cabelos encaracolados, sorrindo feliz para os amigos.

- Então é verdade… Vocês dois _realmente _já fizeram as pazes. Quanto tempo demorou a briga dessa vez? Dez minutos? – zombou Harry, batendo nas costas do amigo e deixando Rony ainda mais corado. Uma coisa que tinha aprendido com o tempo é que todos os Weasley, sem nenhuma exceção, tinham uma extrema facilidade em ficarem extremamente vermelhos, tanto de raiva como de vergonha, e quando era pelo segundo motivo, Harry fazia questão de tentar deixa-los da mesma cor de seus cabelos – Vejo que o meu conselho funcionou, então?

- É nós já nos resolvemos – concordou Rony, ainda bastante vermelho.

- Traduzindo: ele foi até a casa da Hermione, ficou enchendo o saco dela até que ela o escutasse, mas por querer se livrar dele, do que outra coisa. Aí os dois começaram uma pequena cessão de gritos e ofensas sem fundamente e por fim, eles se agarraram e fizeram as passes – completou Gina, se dirigindo a Harry, quando o irmão ia falar mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto.

- É, podemos dizer que foi mais ou menos isso – concordou Hermione rindo, que estava bem menos desconfortável do que o namorado.

- Certo, certo, certo… - Gina resmungou, ainda rindo dos dois – É melhor a gente deixar os dois pombinhos em paz, Harryzito, e vamos ali na cantina comprar alguma coisa pra mim, já que _alguém – _ela olhou de lado para o irmão - não me deixou terminar de tomar o meu café da manhã – ela completou, lançando um olhar zangado para Rony e puxando o moreno para longe do casal.

- Agente se vê mais tarde, então – o moreno falou, se dirigindo a Rony e Hermione enquanto Gina o puxava insistentemente para longe dos dois, que apenas acenaram divertidos e logo voltaram a se beijar.

- Eu sinceramente não consigo entender esses dois. Não consigo mesmo! – reclamou Gina quando os dois já estavam na pequena fila que se formara no pequeno restaurante da escola.

- Achei que você, mais do que ninguém, já estava acostumada com eles – retrucou Harry rindo – Eles fazem isso mesmo antes de sequer pensarem em começar a namorar. - ele completou.

- Eu já me acostumei com eles, já – ela retrucou displicente, revirando os olhos mais de uma vez – Mas isso não significa que eu já tenha começa do entender aqueles dois malucos de pedra.

Antes que Harry começasse a falar mais alguma coisa, a gentil garçonete da cantina, Beth, os atendeu. Gina comprou um salgado, um refrigerante e um pirulito de maça verde, doce pelo qual Harry sabia que a ruiva era completamente apaixonada desde que eles tinham uns oito anos.

- Não consigo entender como você ainda não enjoou deles – ele resmungou contrariado, apontando para o pirulito que a menina guardara em sua mochila quase que _carinhosamente._

- Não tem como eu enjoar dos pirulitos de maça verde, Harry – ela respondeu, parecendo realmente ofendida com as palavras do moreno – É o melhor doce que já inventaram em todo mundo… melhor até que chocolate… - ela completou, sorrindo debilmente feito uma criança de cinco anos – Ou talvez não. Vai, acho que os dois estão empatados como _o melhor doce já inventado pelo homem._

Novamente, antes que ele pudesse ter a chance de responder para a menina, os dois foram interrompidos, dessa vez por Dino Thomas, um dos meninos que jogava com Harry e Rony no time de futebol da escola. Se Gina não estivesse enganada ele era um dos zagueiros titulares.

- Você sabe se vamos ter treino hoje, Harry? – ele perguntou educadamente, depois de cumprimentar o moreno e a ruiva – Não consegui encontrar com o técnico até agora, e já o procurei por toda a escola.

- Vamos ter treino sim, Dino – Harry respondeu, também educado, Dino, apesar de ser um ano mais novo que ele, era um dos garotos do time com quem mais tinha amizade – O técnico me avisou ontem antes da aula. Disse que talvez chegasse um pouco atrasado mais que viria.

- Certo, Harry, então até mais tarde, cara – ele respondeu, se distanciando lentamente, não antes de poder lançar um olhar profundo, e quase desejoso na direção de Gina. Fato que foi imediatamente percebido por Harry.

- Você também tem treino com as animadoras hoje, ruiva? – ele perguntou para a menina depois que Dino fora embora, tentando não parecer incomodado com a maneira que ele olhara para a ruiva, já que aparentemente ela não tinha notado nada de diferente no olhar do zagueiro.

- Infelizmente eu tenho… - ela respondeu, com um tom desanimado que não era muito utilizado por animadoras de torcida ao falarem de seus treinos.

- Não sei por que você simplesmente não sai da equipe de animação de torcida, Gin – ele falou, vendo todo o desanimo na voz da ruiva – Eu sei o quanto você _odeia _todas aquelas garotas metidas e aqueles gritinhos infantis.

- O problema é que eu realmente gosto de ser líder de torcida, Harry – ela respondeu, soltando um muxoxo e frustração – Eu gosto de toda parte da ginástica e da dança que envolve a animação, por mais que eu tenha que aguentar aquelas garotas nojentas no meu ouvido à tarde inteira.

- Certo, certo, eu não falo mais nada – ele concordou sorrindo. Ele sabia o quanto a ruiva odiava suas colegas de equipe, mas ele sabia o quanto a ruiva amava dançar – E pra falar a verdade, até que eu gosto que você seja líder de torcida, sabe? Aonde mais eu poderia te ver usando uma blusa minúscula e um cinto no lugar da saia? – ele completou divertido, para depois receber um olhar mortal da ruiva.

- Cala boca, Potter – ela retrucou.

Ela ainda passou o finalzinho do intervalo olhando feio para ele, mais quando os dois voltaram para as duas ultimas aulas do dia, que seriam de literatura, ela não aguentou prestar atenção nem dez minutos na aula e já voltou a falar normalmente com o moreno, deixando de lado toda a explicação sobre o movimento romântico e como ele influenciara muitos escritores dos séculos passados.

- Você pode me esperar até depois do treino? Aí eu levo você até a sua casa depois - perguntou Harry para a ruiva, quando os dois finalmente saíram da aula de literatura e já estavam no amplo ginásio da escola, onde seriam aos treinos do time de futebol e das lideres de torcida.

- Por mim tudo bem – ela concordou rapidamente – Você vai ficar lá em casa hoje? Minha mãe já está com saudade de te encher de comida.

- Hoje eu não vou poder, ruiva. Minha mãe não vai trabalhar na escola na parte da tarde hoje e eu prometi que ficaria em casa ajudando ela com alguns projetos dos alunos dela – ele falou, recebendo um olhar desanimado da ruiva em resposta, para depois virar-se de costas para ele e caminhar lentamente até o vestiário masculino para colocar seu uniforme – Te vejo mais tarde - ele gritou do meio do caminho.

Como ele mesmo tinha dito no dia anterior, o técnico Wood chegou um pouco atrasado, mas isso não foi desculpa para pegar leve com os garotos, que passaram quase vinte minutos correndo ao redor do ginásio e depois tiveram um longo e cansativo treino tático, tentando concertar os erros cometidos na ultima partida, onde eles tinham sofrido um doloroso empate minutos antes do apito final.

O treino de Gina também foi bastante desgastante e tedioso, mesmo não exigindo muito esforço físico. Era assim sempre, apenas porque sua capitã, Cho Chang, uma oriental metida à imperatriz do universo, tentava irrita-la a qualquer preço colocando defeito em todos os movimentos que ela fazia ou até mesmo no jeito em que ela respirava durante a corrida de aquecimento.

Depois do que para ela pareceu mais demorado do que uma eternidade, Chang liberou todas as garotas da equipe, dizendo que tinha que ir ao cabeleireiro e a manicure, já que ela iria ao um aniversario de uma amiga naquela noite. Sem outra opção, ela sentou-se na arquibancada para ver o resto do treino dos garotos. Harry e Rony jogavam juntos no time desde que estavam na sétima ou oitava serie. O ruivo era goleiro, o que era bem o seu estilo, já que ele era alto, deveria ter mais de 1,90 e era bem magro, fazendo com que ele fosse rápido, além de ter ótimos reflexos. Já Harry era meio de campo, ele era mais baixo que o ruivo, cerca de 1,80, mais com um corpo mais forte e muita habilidade, e um ótimo chute de longa distancia. O time, como um todo, era realmente muito bom. A maioria dos garotos estavam em sua sala e dois ou três já estavam no terceiro ano, sem contar os poucos reservas, que ainda estavam na oitava ou no primeiro ano. E pelo que a ruiva percebera o treino estava ficando cada vez mais puxado, a medida que as finais estaduais se aproximava, e todos nos time, principalmente o técnico, estavam extremamente empenhados em trazer o bi-campeonato para a escola.

Mais ou menos quarenta minutos depois que seu treino acabou, Gina viu o treinador Wood dispensar todos os garotos, que logo entraram no vestiário para um merecido banho. E pouco mais de uns quinze minutos depois os primeiros garotos começaram a sair, alguns deles a cumprimentaram quando passaram por ela, mas estranhamente Dino Thomas, o garoto que falara com Harry mais cedo, veio andando vagarosamente em sua direção, no terceiro degrau da arquibancada.

- Oi – ele a cumprimentou parecendo extremamente envergonhado, quando sentou ao lado da ruiva na arquibancada.

- Oi – ela respondeu com a voz fraquinha, sem entender muito bem o porquê de o menino ir falar com ela. Ele era do time desde o ano passado e ela sempre o via conversando com seu irmão ou com Harry durante o intervalo ou mesmo durante as aulas, mas mesmo assim os dois nunca tinham se falado.

- Gina, eu hum, estava querendo falar com você já faz um bom tempo – ele começou, levemente inseguro, coçando o pescoço em um claro sinal de desconforto – Eu queria saber, se você não gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo, sabe, amanhã? – ele pediu, corando conforme as palavras iam saindo de sua boca.

- Eu, hum, eu já combinei de sair com o Harry amanhã – ela respondeu ainda mais incomodada do que o moreno parecia estar – Sinto muito – ela completou, rapidamente, tentando parecer sincera.

- Ah, me desculpe, Gina – ele falou agora mais atrapalhado do que envergonhado – Eu não sabia que você e o Harry estavam _saindo… _- ele completou, frisando a palavra 'saindo' de um modo que a ruiva achou bem estranho – Bom, todos sempre me falaram que vocês estão, mas como eu nunca tinha visto nada eu achei que tinha alguma chance de você querer sair comigo.

- Eu não estou _saindo _com o Harry! Ele é só meu amigo - ela apresou-se em responder para o garoto – É que agente tinha combinado de ia ao centro da cidade, esse sábado - ela completou.

- Então, hum, a gente poderia marcar um cinema qualquer dia desses, o que você acha? – ele perguntou aparentando estar bem mais animado do que estava há alguns segundos atrás.

- Eu sinto muito, Dino, mais acho que não vai dar – ela falou ao garoto tentando ser o mais delicada que a situação permitia sem dar muitas esperanças ao garoto.

- Ah, certo, tudo bem, então - ele respondeu já se levantando, dessa vez totalmente decepcionado com a resposta da ruiva – Agente se fala, qualquer dia desses, então – completou se afastando rapidamente da ruiva.

Harry demorou bem mais do que os outros garotos no vestiário. Ficou algum tempo sentado em frente ao seu armário conversando com Rony sobre o treino e o que eles ainda iam ter que melhorar para o próximo jogo. Foi o ultimo a tomar banho, e o ultimo a deixar o vestiário. Assim quando voltou ao ginásio e procurou a ruiva com os olhos, pode ver apenas Dino falando alguma coisa para depois sair de perto da ruiva com uma expressão que ele julgava ser de frustração.

- Está tudo bem com você? – ele perguntou para a ruiva, ao sentar-se ao lado dela na arquibancada, ainda olhando o zagueiro sair do ginásio acompanhado de alguns outros garotos mais novos.

- Está tudo bem sim – ela concordou, forçando um sorriso amarelo para o moreno – Aonde está o Ron? – ela perguntou, rapidamente tentando mudar de assunto, não tinha o visto sair do vestiário já que estivera _conversando _com Dino por algum tempo – Será que ele já foi embora?

- Ele me disse que ia encontrar com a Hermione, como come sempre estava na biblioteca, e depois iam pra casa dela, fazer os deveres e depois assistir um filme que ela alugou. E ele pediu pra você avisar a sua mãe que vai jantar na casa da Mione, a mãe dela o convidou ontem quando ele foi atrás dela… - ele respondeu, ainda olhando para a garota, tentando achar alguma coisa de diferente em sua expressão.

- Vamos embora, então? – ela perguntou, se levantando e um pulo e descendo os degraus da arquibancada rapidamente.

- Vamos – ele concordou a seguindo.

Uma coisa ele sabia, tinha comentado sobre o uniforme das lideres de torcida serem muito pequenos mais cedo apenas de brincadeira, mas não pode evitar olha-la demoradamente enquanto ela se distanciava dele. O uniforme dela era azul e branco, as cores da escola, e como ele mesmo tinha dito, a camiseta não chegava nem ao meio da barrida da garota e a saia ia apenas até a metade das coxas, deixando as pernas bem torneadas da garota totalmente amostra, assim como o delicado _piercing _que ela tinha no umbigo, em forma de borboleta.

- Você não vem não? – ela perguntou virando-se para ele, quando já estava há alguns metros a frente, e o moreno continuava parado no mesmo lugar, com uma expressão meio abobalhada.

- Já estou indo, ruiva, já estou indo… - ele respondeu prontamente, acordando do transe e chacoalhando a cabeça algumas vezes para espantar seus pensamentos para depois correr para alcançá-la.

Andaram em silêncio até saírem da escola e pararam no habitual ponto de ônibus que ficava bem em frente a saída da escola, onde ficaram apenas alguns minutos, já que o ônibus que esperavam chegou mais rápido do que o normal.

- Hoje, antes de você sair do vestiário, Dino me chamou pra sair – ela falou de supetão, quando os dois se sentaram no habitual lugar ao fundo do ônibus.

- Chamou? Serio? – perguntou Harry, sentindo seu coração falhar mais do que apenas uma batida, para depois voltar a bater totalmente descompassado, como se quisesse sair de seu peito pela boca, no que ela apenas concordou com a cabeça – E o que você respondeu? – perguntou tenso.

- Ele me chamou pra ir ao cinema com ele amanhã á noite, então eu disse que não ia poder, já que eu tinha marcado de sair com você amanhã – ela respondeu desconfortável – e então ele me pediu desculpa e talz… falando que não sabia que eu estava, que eu estava _saindo _com você – ela continuou usando o mesmo tom de voz que Dino havia usado para a palavra 'saindo'.

Harry engasgou-se com a própria saliva ao ouvir as palavras da garota, corando levemente assim como a ruiva, e naquele instante, por algum motivo que ele não saberia explicar muito bem se lhe perguntassem, sua vontade era de sair do ônibus naquele segundo e ir atrás de Dino.

- Então eu expliquei para ele que nós não estamos saindo, saindo. Que somos amigos, só isso – ela continuou falando, sem coragem o suficiente para encara-lo – Então ele perguntou se poderíamos marcar algum outro dia…

- Então você vai mesmo sair com ele? – Harry perguntou, seu coração agora parecera ter desistido de sair pela sua boca, e passara a tentar escapar fazendo um buraco em sua caixa torácica de tão rápido que batia.

- Não, eu não vou sair com ele – ela apressou-se em responder, encarando-o novamente, ainda corada – Eu disse que eu sentia muito, mais não dava. E então ele foi embora – ela completou.

- Mas… porque você não quis sair com ele, Gin? – Harry perguntou, por um minuto parando pra pensar se ele por um acaso não era algum tipo de masoquista, que gostava muito de sofrer.

- Eu não sei direito – ela respondeu, agora sorrindo e dando de ombros – Dino não faz exatamente o meu tipo, eu acho. E desde que eu tive aquele _infeliz _quase-encontro com o Fabio eu não saio com ninguém. E espero ficar assim por mais algum tempo – ela completou.

Harry sentiu-se aliviado quase que instantaneamente. Não sabia exatamente qual seria seu comportamento se a ruiva resolvesse sair com Dino, mais tinha certeza de que ele não seria muito bom. E em seguida, deixou-se rir com a lembrança do ultimo encontro da amiga, quando o garoto desistira antes mesmo dos dois saírem da casa dela, já que para a infelicidade do garoto, e felicidade de Harry, o acompanhante da ruiva deu de cara com quatro dos seis irmãos dela, logo antes do primeiro encontro.

- Fabio era um completo medroso, ruiva. Além de ser um idiota, como eu te disse varias vezes depois que você aceitou sair com ele – concordou Harry ainda rindo com a lembrança – Se um dia eu tivesse a chance de sair com você, não fugiria por causa dos seus irmãos - ele completou, antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no que estava falando, corando absurdamente, assim como a ruiva.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu mesmo completamente corada – Eu acho - completou indecisa.

Depois do comentário incriminador do moreno, os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio e permaneceram assim por algum tempo. Mas dessa vez era um silêncio diferente, era quase que constrangedor. Desceram um ponto depois do que tinha descido na tarde anterior para ia à casa do moreno e andaram apenas alguns minutos para chegarem à casa da ruiva, ainda em silêncio.

- Bom, até amanhã, Gina – falou o moreno, olhando para as próprias mãos que agora pareciam totalmente interessantes, com medo de encarar a ruiva a sua frente.

- Até amanhã – falou Gina, que já estava totalmente recuperado do estranho momento no ônibus – Você quer que eu vá te encontrar na sua casa amanhã para irmos à loja dos meus irmãos?

- Não precisa, ruiva – ele respondeu, ainda sem olhar para a menina – Eu passo aqui e nós vamos – completou.

- Que horas?

- Acho que depois do almoço – ele respondeu, pensando por alguns segundos – Umas duas horas está bom pra você?

- Está ótimo – ela concordou, rindo do desconforto dele – Até amanhã, então – ela completou, beijando-o demoradamente na bochecha, e pode sentir o moreno corar ainda mais, o que a fez rir.

- Até amanhã – ele respondeu, vendo-a entrar na própria casa.

~~''~~

Bom… mais um capitulo terminado ..  
Eles são bem curtinhos, mas a fic em si é bem curtinha ..  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado ..

Não esqueçam de comentar ..

P.S.: All about lovin' you – Bom Jovi.

Beijos


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. IV

_ou_

_Mágica_

**It's magic .. You know**

Isso é mágica .. Você sabe 

**Never believe it's not so**

Nunca duvide 

**It's magic ..You know**

Isso é mágica .. Você sabe 

**Never believe it's not so**  
Nunca duvide

_Minha tarde com a minha mãe foi muito boa, fazia muito tempo que nós não passávamos tanto tempo conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. De algum jeito, acho que foi a forma com que ela me olhou quando eu cheguei, eu sabia que meu pai tinha contado a ela sobre Gina, mas ela não a mencionou nenhuma vez, mesmo quando comentamos sobre o jantar da noite anterior, o que me deixou realmente aliviado. Conversar isso com meu pai já era no mínimo desconfortável, com a minha mãe, então, seria totalmente embaraçoso._

_Mesmo depois que fui dormir, passei horas deitado na minha cama encarando o teto com uma insônia do inferno por causa do que tinha dito para a ruiva mais cedo. De onde é que eu tinha tirado __**aquilo**__? É obvio que era verdade, mas eu realmente não precisava ter dito daquele jeito, totalmente sem noção._

_Eu só fui conseguir pegar no sono depois que eu __**prometi **__pra mim mesmo que falaria com a Gina, sabe, sobre ser apaixonado por ela e tudo o mais. Percebi que assim como Dino tinha a convidado para sair, muito outros garotos da escola poderiam fazer isso também. Afinal, era impossível não reparara __**nela**__! Era impossível não se apaixonar por __**ela**__! E no fim, percebi que enquanto eu tentava esconder minha pequena __**queda**__ por ela, ela poderia encontrar algum garoto que fosso seu __**tipo**__, como ela mesma tinha dito para mim no ônibus, mais cedo, e eu continuaria sendo sobre o melhor amigo. Não que eu não gostasse desse __**cargo**__, mas sei que se eu nunca contasse pra ele, sempre iria me arrepender, por pensar no que poderia ter sido._

~~''~~

Harry acordou tarde no dia seguinte, já que tinha realmente demorado a cair no sono. Deu tempo de apenas tomar um bom banho, se arrumar e comer alguma coisa por insistência da sua mãe, e logo saiu de casa, quase correndo, pra encontrar com a ruiva na hora em que eles tinham combinado.

Ele tocou a campainha da casa dos Weasley poucos minutos depois das duas horas, e quem o atendeu animadamente foi Molly Weasley, mãe de Gina, uma senhora baixinha com os típicos cabelos ruivos da família, mas que já se mostravam levemente grisalhos por causa da idade e um sorriso extremamente bondoso e caloroso no rosto.

- Harry, meu bem, como é que você está? – ela perguntou assim que o viu na porta de sua casa, abraçando-o fortemente e guiando-o para dentro antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa.

- Eu estou muito bem, Sra. Weasley – ele respondeu divertido, a mãe dos amigos era realmente uma _mãezona_ com todos que ela conhecia, e conseguia ser ainda mais com os amigos dos filhos – A Gina está pronta? – ele perguntou.

- Ela já deve estar terminando de se arrumar, querido – ela respondeu – Rony está na sala, vendo alguma coisa na televisão, vá até lá conversar com ele enquanto você espera a Gina – ela completou antes de voltar para a cozinha, onde estivera antes do menino tocar a campainha.

- E aí, Rony – ele falou cumprimentando o amigo quando chegou à sala, que como dissera a senhora ruiva estava jogado em um dos sofás da sala, assistindo ao novo clipe de uma das bandas favoritas dele.

- Harry? – ele falou confuso, fitando o moreno por algum tempo – O que é que você 'ta fazendo por aqui, cara? Nós marcamos de fazer alguma coisa hoje e eu me esqueci? – ele perguntou, com uma ruga no meio da testa, tentando se lembrar de algum possível compromisso que marcara com o amigo.

- Não, Rony, não marcamos – ele respondeu rindo – Eu combinei de ir até a loja dos gêmeos com a Gina, hoje – completou, sentando-se no outro sofá da belíssima sala de estar da casa dos Weasley.

- Vocês vão até a loja do Fred e do Jorge hoje? – ele repetiu quase que bobamente, ganhando um aceno de confirmação do amigo – Vocês podiam ter me avisado antes, cara. A Hermione está louca para conhecer a loja dos gêmeos também. Nós poderíamos ter ido todos juntos.

- Eu não sabia que a Mione ainda não conhecia a loja, Rony – ele respondeu, se desculpando com o amigo – Se eu soubesse eu teria te avisado. Mas vocês já marcaram de fazer alguma coisa hoje? Ainda dá tempo de falar com ela, não dá? – ele completou rapidamente.

- Ela saiu com a mãe pra comprar algumas coisas pra viagem dos pais dela no feriado - ele respondeu entediado – Só vou poder encontrá-la à noite.

- Ah, tudo bem – resmungou Harry, quase que decepcionado, ia ser bom sair com Rony e Hermione também – Me avise quando vocês forem lá então, aí nos vamos todos junto. Faz muito tempo que não saímos. Depois que você começou a namorar a Hermione você me abandonou completamente – ele reclamou, com um tom fingido de magoa na voz.

- Ah, vai ver se eu to na esquina, Harry – retrucou o ruivo rindo e revirando os olhos – Não leva a mal não, mais eu prefiro mil vezes sair com a Hermione do que com você. Há muitos aspectos em que você nunca poderia substituí-la, se é que você me entende – ele completou, marotamente.

- E eu nem quero, Rony – respondeu o moreno rindo ainda mais.

- Você ficou sabendo que o Dino convidou a Gina pra sair ontem? – Rony perguntou pro amigo, quase de supetão, algum tempo depois, quando os dois já tinham se recuperado dos risos.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. Ela me contou quando estávamos voltando para casa - ele respondeu sentindo-se estranhamente incomodado por conversar sobre aquilo com o ruivo.

- É meu caro amigo. É bom você tomar coragem logo e resolver de vez essa sua situação com a minha irmã – falou o ruivo com cara de pensativo, lançando um olhar amigável para o moreno – Antes que outro garoto resolva no seu lugar – ele completou maldoso.

- Do que é que você está falando, Rony? – ele perguntou, ou melhor gaguejou, depois de se engasgar com a própria saliva mais de uma vez.

- Você sabe bem do que eu estou falando, Harry, não adianta disfarçar – ele retrucou com uma expressão de quem realmente sabe de alguma coisa, uma expressão que ele com certeza aprendeu com a namorada – Eu posso até parecer bem lerdinho às vezes, mas eu não sou, e além de tudo, você é o meu melhor amigo e ela é minha irmã, eu seria muito, mais muito tapado se não percebesse.

Harry tentou inutilmente respondeu alguma coisa para o ruivo, mas acabou abrindo e fechando a boca repetidas vezes, sem conseguir proferir nenhum som. Porém a chegada de Gina na sala de estar o salvou temporariamente de ter que respondeu alguma coisa para o amigo.

- Vamos, Harryzito? – ela perguntou quando os dois se viraram para ela, porém Harry não conseguiu decifrar nenhuma palavra dela, estava preocupado demais a analisando meticulosamente.

Ele sempre teve certeza de que Gina era uma das garotas mais lindas que ele já conhecera, mas depois daquele momento tinha certeza de que ela era, sem duvida alguma, a _mais _linda. Por causa do céu parcialmente nublado e o vento frio que fazia lá fora ela escolhera usar uma mini-saia _jeans_ com uma meia calça preta e botas que ias até um palmo abaixo de seus joelhos, e uma blusinha de mangas cumpridas, verde e com alguns detalhes em prata. Mais o que mais chamou a atenção do moreno foram os olhos da menina. Hoje ela usava uma maquiagem leve em volta dos olhos, os deixando mais claros do que realmente eram, chegando quase a cor mel. E para completar, os cabelos, extremamente ruivos, caiam totalmente lisos, até o meio de suas costas, dando a ela um ar quase angelical. _Quase_, ele repetiu a si mesmo, sorrindo.

- Harry! Você me ouviu? – ela perguntou, rindo da cara que ele fazia – Vamos? – ela repetiu, e dessa vez ele pareceu entender que ela falara com ele, mais ainda demorou algum tempo para decifrar o que ela falara.

- Vamos, claro, claro – ele respondeu, se levantando em um salto do sofá e postando-se ao lado da ruiva, que continuava em pé no ultimo degrau da escada, sorrindo divertida da expressão estranha do moreno.

- Tchau maninho – ela falou beijando o topo da cabeça do irmão mais velho, que há algum tempo voltara a prestar atenção na televisão ligada.

- Tchau, Gin – ele respondeu, sem desviar sua atenção da televisão – E não esqueça do que eu te falei hoje, ehin Harry, ou você vai acabar sendo passado pra trás - ele completou marotamente, e com muita malicia explicita na voz, antes que os dois tivessem saído da sala.

- Do que o Rony estava falando? – perguntou Gina, sem entender nada.

- Nada que valha a pena você saber, ruiva – ele respondeu rapidamente a puxando para o mais longe possível do ruivo – Ele só estava falando sobre algumas jogadas que treinamos ontem a tarde e ele acha que eu não estou fazendo direito. Só isso, você conhece seu irmã - ele completou, ao ver o olhar questionador da ruiva.

- Sei, ele estava falando do treino, acredito para não perder a amizade – ela resmungou, sem acreditar em uma única palavra do moreno – Mãe, nós já estamos saindo - ela gritou quando chegaram ao hall de entrada e ela pegou sua bolsa.

- Certo! Até mais tarde, meu amor – a mãe respondeu da cozinha – Tomem cuidado e juízo, vocês dois!

- Pode deixar, mãe – a menina respondeu, revirando os olhos enquanto abria a porta a sua frente.

Os dois foram andando lentamente até a estação de trem mais perto da casa da menina, que ficava há apenas umas três quadras dali. Foram o caminho inteiro conversando sobre o que a ruiva já vira na loja dos irmãos da outra vez que estivera lá e do que os dois gostariam de comprar.

Demoraram apenas alguns minutos para chegar a estação, mais dez minutos dentro do trem até chegarem ao centro e mais uns cinco minutos de caminhada até a rua onde ficava a loja dos gêmeos. Mas quando o viram, mesmo que ainda de longe, tinham certeza de que estavam no lugar certo.

A fachada relativamente grande da loja estampava o nome _**'Geminialidades Weasley'**_ com letras grandes e alternadas entre um verde florescente e um laranja mais do que berrante o que chamava a atenção de qualquer um que passava a no mínimo cinco metros de distancia da loja. Quando chegaram mais perto puderam ver que a loja estava bastante cheia, considerando a quantidade de pessoas que passeavam pelo centro da cidade naquele horário, principalmente com garotinhos com uns no maximo 12 anos, acompanhado na maioria das vezes pelos seus pais.

- Parece que aqueles dois estão fazendo bastante sucesso com as crianças, quem iria imaginar – exclamou Harry, quando eles conseguiram entrar na loja – Esse lugar está bem movimentado – completou, quando quase tropeçou em um garotinho bem animado que passava por eles com uma grande sacola de compras.

- É, eles estão se dando muito bem por aqui – concordou a ruiva rindo do quase acidente – Semana passada eles me disseram que estão pensando seriamente em abrir outra filial aqui por perto. Eles acham que só essa loja não está atendendo a demanda das crianças da região – ela completou – Eles até tiveram que contratar mais duas pessoas pra ficar no balcão, porque só eles não estavam dando conta.

- É uma pena que quando _eu_ era criança eles ainda não tinham aberto essa loja – ele reclamou, olhando cobiçosamente para uma das prateleiras que estava cheia de conjuntos de baralhos usados para fazer truque com cartas – Eu teria passado dias e dias escolhendo as coisas aqui! E provavelmente eu teria falido meu pai.

- Não que você não esteja pensando em fazer isso hoje, não é mesmo Harry – ela zombou vendo o brilho infantil nos olhos do moreno, que parecia ter voltado uns bons sete anos no tempo.

- Engraçadinha você, ehin Gininha… - ele reclamou mostrando a língua pra ela confirmando a teoria da volta no tempo, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

- Há!

– Eu disse que conhecia essa voz de algum lugar, cara – falou um dos gêmeos, mais Harry não saberia dizer qual dos dois tinha sido, quando um ruivo entrou no campo de visão dos dois.

- Oi Fred – cumprimentou a ruiva, abraçando carinhosamente o irmão mais velho, ela, com toda a certeza, sabia muito bem diferenciar os dois gêmeos – Estava morrendo de saudades de vocês. Nem parece que moramos na mesma casa, faz tempo que vocês não aparecem por lá - ela continuou animada.

- Desculpe maninha, mais são ossos do oficio - ele respondeu com falso pesar – Estamos tendo muito trabalho por aqui nos últimos dias, e resolvemos ficar no quartinho que tem aqui em cima da loja mesmo. É mais fácil do que ter que ir para casa todos os dias tarde e acordar cedo pra voltar para a loja, mesmo que a gente tenha que dormir em colchões no chão.

- É, eu imagino – ela concordou, mesmo não gostando muito – E onde o Jorge se meteu? – ela perguntou, finalmente notando a ausência do outro irmão, fazendo com que Fred e Harry rissem.

- Ele está lá no fundo, está trabalhando no caixa hoje – ele respondeu – Vamos até lá, ele vai gostar de ver vocês dois por aqui – completou, os guiando até o fundo da loja, o que foi um trabalho árduo, já que tiveram que desviar de alguns garotos que pareciam estar em outro mundo, olhando para as prateleiras lotadas da loja.

- Gininha! – gritou Jorge assim que pode ver o trio se aproximando lentamente, e pedindo para que uma das atendentes assumisse seu lugar no caixa, saiu de trás do balcão para cumprimentar a irmã mais nova e Harry – O que trás vocês dois aqui, nesse dia tão nublado – ele perguntou sorrindo para os dois.

- Harry ainda não conhecia a loja e estava curiosa pra ver vocês dois _trabalhando_ – ela respondeu, apontando o moreno com a cabeça, e frisando bem a palavra 'trabalhando', o que foi ignorado pelos gêmeos.

- E o que você achou da loja, Harry? – perguntou Fred, abrindo os braços, indicando toda a loja, com um sorriso mais do que orgulhoso brincando em seus lábios.

- É simplesmente demais – ele respondeu sincero, o ar de criança ainda presente – Parece que eu tenho uns dez anos de novo! Com certeza eu vou ter que voltar com o meu pai e com o Sirius aqui qualquer dia desses! Eles também vão amar esse lugar e virar clientes de carteirinha!

- É isso mesmo que eu gosto de ouvir – comemorou Jorge rindo – Quanto mais cliente, mais dinheiro e melhor pra gente!

- E aí? Já escolheram alguma coisa pra levar? – perguntou Fred, vendo as mãos vazias do moreno e da irmã.

- Ainda não – respondeu a ruiva pelos dois, enquanto Harry voltava a observar entusiasmado as prateleiras mais próximas.

- Fiquem à vontade para olhar tudo, e qualquer coisa é só chamar alguém pra ajudar – falou Fred, indicando as duas meninas que usavam camisetas idênticas com a marca da lógica, falando com um tom altamente profissional, que chegava a ficar engraçado nele – Mas agora temos que voltar pro trabalho – completou – Foi bom ver vocês aqui!

Gina concordou e viu os gêmeos se afastarem deles, Fred foi atender uma garotinha miudinha que tentava pegar alguma coisa em uma prateleira que parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho e Jorge voltava para o seu posto no caixa, enquanto Harry continuava a olhar e experimentar várias coisas das prateleiras mais próximas.

Os dois caminharam pela loja inteira mais de uma vez, admirando atentamente os muitos _brinquedos _ali, e depois de quase uma hora, Harry já tinha enchido uma cesta com tudo o que pretendia comprar.

- Você parece mesmo com uma criançinha de dez anos, Harry – a ruiva zombou dele, quando os dois entraram na fila do caixa, sobre protestos do moreno, que ainda queria escolher mais algumas coisas.

- Bem que você também gostou de tudo o que tem aqui, ruiva – ele retrucou, dando de ombros – A única diferença é que eu não tenho medo de parecer uma criança e vou comprar tudo o que eu gostei! Quase tudo, na verdade, porque se eu comprar tudo a minha mãe vai querer me matar!

A ruiva preferiu ignorar o comentário do garoto e ficou um silêncio até que chegasse a vez deles no caixa.

- Vejo que você realmente gostou da loja, Harry – brincou Jorge, quando passava as compras do moreno na maquina registrado e uma garota loira, não muito mais velha que eles, empacotava tudo.

- Eu te disse que ia virar um cliente de carteirinha, não disse? – ele respondeu rindo, pegando o pacote com suas compras e entregando o dinheiro para Jorge.

- É assim que eu gosto! – ele comemorou, guardando o dinheiro no caixa.

- Nós já estamos indo embora, Jorge – falou Gina, se despedindo do irmão – Vocês vão ao almoço amanhã, não vão?

- Claro que vamos, Gina – ele respondeu rindo – Se não formos mamãe vem aqui nos buscar e arrasta a gente pelas orelhas até chegar em casa!

- Certo, então até amanhã – ela falou, beijando o irmão.

- Até maninha – ele respondeu, quando já estava atendendo o próximo cliente, um garotinho que tinha mais ou menos um oito anos, com uma cesta transbordando de tanta coisa que iria levar.

Gina se ofereceu prontamente a guardar o não tão pequeno pacote de Harry em sua bolsa, o que ele rapidamente aceitou agradecido, para depois os dois saírem da loja, e voltaram a caminhar calmamente pelas ruas levemente movimentadas do centro da cidade.

- Você vai querer ia ao cinema? – Harry perguntou, quando já estavam há alguns quarteirões da loja dos gêmeos.

- Opa! É claro que eu quero! – ela respondeu feliz – Tem um filme muito, muito bom mesmo que eu estou querendo ver há séculos e ainda não consegui vir assistir.

- Que filme, ruiva? – ele perguntou levemente desconfiado já que Gina não era a pessoa mais apropriada para escolher filmes. Ela sempre acabava escolhendo um romance mela-cueca que fariam qualquer garota chorar e qualquer garoto querer vomitar com apenas dez minutos de filme.

- Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raios – ela respondeu animada, quase dando pulinhos de excitação – E pode parar de me olhar com essa cara de não sei o quê, Harry Potter! É um filme de ação, não tem nada a ver com os romances água com açúcar que eu costumo assistir…

- Espero que não seja mesmo, ruiva – ele respondeu, vendo-a franzir os lábios levemente em sinal de descaso.

Os dois continuaram caminhando por mais algum tempo até chegarem ao shopping que ficava bem no centro da cidade. O lugar era enorme, e estava bem cheio por se um sábado à tarde nublado. Assim que entraram no lugar foram direto par a o ultimo andar, onde ficava o cinema e entraram na fila, que estava relativamente grande.

- Espero que esse filme seja mesmo bom, ruiva – ele resmungou, pelo que pareceu para ela ser a décima vez desde que ela falara o nome do filme – E não me olhe com essa cara, eu tenho motivos pra reclamar. O ultimo filme que você me _obrigou _a ver foi sem duvida o pior filme que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!

- Para de reclamar, Harry! Você está parecendo um velho caquético! – ela retrucou, também pela décima vez.

Ele resolveu não falar mais nada e apenas ficou prestando atenção nas pessoas da fila. Tinha apenas mais três pessoas na frente dos dois, mas que estavam todos juntos, um casal e um garotinho que parecia ter mais ou menos uns oito anos que estava todo animado com a perspectiva de poder assistir um desenho qualquer da Disney que estava em cartaz à bastante tempo.

Gina riu ao ver a felicidade do pequeno garotinho enquanto esperava sua vez na fila, e quando uma atendente baixinha e com um sorriso simpático gritou: '_Próximo'_ a felicidade do menino foi tanta que ele nem ao menos percebeu que deu um esbarrão em Gina e quase a derrubou no chão.

Mais a ruiva com certeza percebeu, já que mesmo tendo sido apenas um leve esbarrão ela estava meio distraída e quase caiu, sendo amparada por Harry. Mas no momento em que ele a segurou firmemente para que ela não caísse estatelada no chão os lábios da ruiva encostaram-se lenta a levemente nos seus, fazendo com que seu coração parasse de bater por um instante, para depois voltar a bater descompassadamente.

Gina se afastou dele levemente embaraçada com o _acidente_ o que só piorou quando ela encarou Harry que ainda estava com uma expressão abobalhada, com um olhar vago e com os lábios ainda entreabertos, como se esperasse por mais alguma coisa.

- Próximo, por favor – gritou novamente uma das caixas, dessa vez uma garota novinha com os cabelos muito negros, e finalmente Harry acordou de seu torpor andando até o guichê vazio.

- Duas entradas para hum, Percy Jackson e o Ladrão de Raio das 17:00 horas, por favor – ele falou finalmente, depois de alguns incômodos instantes em que ele ficou apenas encarando a atendente do cinema sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

A atendente com certeza o achou totalmente retardado, no pior sentido da palavra, já que depois de ficar a encarando por muito tempo, se enrolar para pedir as entradas, ele ainda entregou uma nota de cinquenta libras para a moça, depois de certa dificuldade de tirá-la da carteira, e de tirar a carteira do bolso, e ia saindo sem pegar seu troco ou os ingressos que a moça tentava entregar para ele.

- 'Ta tudo bem com você, Harry? – Gina perguntou tentando segurar o riso assim que eles saíram do caixa e ele guardava seu quase esquecido troco na carteira e a colocava de volta no bolso de trás da calça _jeans._

- Hã? – ele resmungou assustado – Eu estou ótimo! Porque eu não estaria bem, Gin? – ele respondeu, falando tudo muito rápido e meio embolado, um sinal de que estava muito nervoso o que só ficou ainda mais explicito assim que ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos já naturalmente bagunçados.

- Tudo bem… - ela concordou, mesmo não acreditando muito – Vamos até a praça de alimentação? Quero comprar um _milk shake _bem grande de chocolateantes de começar o filme. Estou precisando desesperadamente de muito chocolate no meu organismo.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça duas vezes e eles começaram a andar em direção à praça de alimentação que ficava no andar de baixo. Enquanto andavam Gina ainda o encarava pelo canto dos olhos, um pouco perdida com o que estava acontecendo com ele. Tudo bem que eles tinham _se beijado_, mais qual é, não tinha sido um beijo de verdade! Aquilo mal poderia ser considerado um selinho. Não durara mais do que uns dois segundos e tinha sido totalmente acidental, porém ele parecia estar bem afetado com o _acidente._ E isso era o que, com certeza, a deixava mais perdida. Afinal, não tinha sido nada de mais mesmo, apenas um acidente por causa de um garotinho feliz demais, só isso!

- Harry! Harry! – ela chamou, quando ela recebeu seu adorado _milk shake_ e os dois já caminhavam de voltar para o cinema, para esperar o inicio do filme – Você tem certeza que está tudo bem com você? Parece que você foi abduzido por um marciano, ou alguma coisa do tipo…

- Eu já disse pra você que eu estou bem, Gin – ele respondeu finalmente, saindo de seu transe e voltando a agir normalmente, para provar que realmente não tinha sido abduzido ou nada do gênero.

- Se você está falando… - ela resmungou tomando um longo gole de seu _milk shake _de chocolate quando os dois já estavam entrando na sala do cinema, cinco minutos antes do horário previsto para começar o filme.

- Espero realmente que esse filme seja muito bom, ruiva – ele resmungou mais uma vez, como se para provar que estava realmente tudo bem com ele, o que pareceu finalmente convencer a ruiva.

- Harry James Potter! Se você repetir isso mais uma veizinha sequer eu juro, juro mesmo, que te espanco até a sua morte – ela retrucou contrariada.

- Tudo bem, ruiva, tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou - ele respondeu levantando os braços em sinal de rendição, para depois passar um deles pelos ombros da ruiva, a abraçando.

Ela apenas riu mais uma vez e acomodou-se melhor ao abraço do moreno, encostando sua cabeça no peito dele e bebendo o _milk shake _displicentemente no momentos em que os trailers começaram a passar.

O filme foi realmente muito bom o que surpreendeu bastante o moreno. Tinha bastante de ação e pouco de comedias românticas água com açúcar que ele estava acostumado a assistir com Gina. Mas mesmo assim, não podia deixar de implicar um pouco com ela quando o filme terminou.

- Isso tudo é tão clichê, Gin – ele resmungou fingindo tédio, os dois ainda estavam sentados em suas poltronas, o moreno ainda a abraçando pelos ombros, e ela ainda recostada sobre seu peito. Os dois sempre faziam isso, ficavam sentados esperando até que todos saíssem da sala para que eles pudessem andar tranquilamente na sala parcialmente escura – A garota finge que odeia o cara. Aí os dois se tornam _melhores amigos _e companheiros de batalha. E depois se apaixonam – completou, revirando os olhos – Terrivelmente clichê.

- Tão clichê quanto _melhores amigos _que acidentalmente _se beijam _na fila do cinema, e que o garoto fica com uma cara de bobo por mais de meia hora? – ela perguntou, uma voz marota, e um sorriso sapeca.

- É, ruiva, é tão clichê quanto isso – ele respondeu tentando manter a voz totalmente firme e respirando fundo antes de continuar a falar – Só não é mais clichê do que _melhores amigos _que se _beijam _acidentalmente na fila do cinema, e que o garoto realmente fica com cara de bobo, ou alguma coisa parecida, mas que depois do filme ele a beija de verdade, deixando, dessa vez, a garota com cara de boba.

Gina rapidamente se desencostou do meio abraço do moreno e o olhou atentamente por alguns instantes, confusa com o que ele tinha dito. Não que ela não tinha conseguido escutar o que ele falara, ela são não conseguia _decifrar_ o que ele queria dizer.

Mais a confusão da garota durou pouco menos de dez segundos, já que depois disso, Harry colocou uma de suas mãos carinhosamente no pescoço alvo da ruiva, a trazendo para mais perto de si e a outra em sua cintura, e no segundo seguinte selou seus lábios com o da ruiva, delicadamente.

Gina demorou ainda mais tempo para registrar o ato do moreno em sua cabeça, mas assim que o fez quase que involuntariamente suas mãos voaram para o pescoço do moreno começando a corresponder ao beijo. O beijo foi lento, delicado, os dois ainda com certo receio de fazer alguma coisa errado, o que não tirou nem um pouco da mágica do momento.

Ele não soube precisar exatamente quanto tempo ficou a beijando, não que ele se importasse muito com isso, já que a sensação dos lábios da ruiva nos seus e as mãos pequenas e delicadas passando por seu pescoço e bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos não o deixavam pensar em nada mais do que aqueles simples, mais tão intensos, gestos da ruiva.

Então, quando os dois finalmente se separaram, quase sem fôlego e levemente corados, ele tinha certeza de que nada no mundo jamais superaria o que ele sentia enquanto beijava a ruiva. Nem mesmo o que sentiu em seguida, ao vê-la abrir lentamente os olhos cor de mel e o fitar com um sorriso delicado e tímido nos lábios, levemente vermelhos e inchados por causa do beijo.

- Hum, acho melhor agente sair logo daqui – ele falou com a voz falhando, depois de muito tempo em que eles ficaram se encarando – Daqui a pouco alguém vem aqui expulsar agente da sala…

- Aham - ela concordou em um sussurro, porém voltando a colar seus lábios aos do moreno, passando suas mãos descontroladamente pelos cabelos negros do garoto e os bagunçando ainda mais – Melhor sairmos – ela repetiu, depois que seus lábios se separaram por alguns instantes.

Os dois se levantaram de suas poltronas, e em um gesto delicado e totalmente automático, a ruiva segurou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos carinhosamente.

Harry se surpreendeu com o gesto que pareceu ser tão natural para a ruiva, porém não se atreveu a falar nada, afinal, ia reclamar do quê? Ainda estava em um estado de felicidade inimaginável. Agora mais do que quando estivera na loja dos gêmeos, parecia uma criança que acabara de descobrir que haveria um Natal por mês naquele ano.

- Você vai querer comer alguma coisa por aqui, Gin? – ele perguntou quando já estavam fora da sala do cinema, andando sem rumo pelos corredores, agora ainda mais cheios, do shopping.

- Não - ela respondeu fracamente, parecendo bem distante – Eu prometi para a minha mãe que voltaria pra casa na hora do jantar, e eu já estou bem atrasada – ela completou, olhando para o seu relógio.

- Então é melhor agente ir embora, não quero tomar uma bronca da Sra. Weasley – ele concordou, tentando soar divertido, a guiando de volta para fora do shopping e indo em direção à estação de trem mais próxima.

Andaram o caminho inteiro de mãos dadas e sem conversar muito, apenas alguns poucos comentários sobre o filme que tinham acabado de ver, mas as frases eram quase todas monossilábicas de ambas as partes, dificultando a conversa entre eles.

A volta para casa foi um pouco mais demorada do que a ida, já que eles andaram lentamente pelas ruas da pequena cidade, tentando adiar ao maximo a hora em que teriam que se separar. Então, quase uma hora depois eles chegaram na rua em que a ruiva morava, que estava totalmente deserta aquela hora da noite, como de costume, apenas dois carros podiam ser vistos estacionados na quadra seguinte, e um gatinho pequeno caminhava entre os jardins das casas preguiçosamente.

- Bom, hum, eu já vou indo pra casa, minha mãe deve estar me esperando – ele falou muito incomodado, não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido entre eles naquela tarde, e também não sabia o que falar para ela, não sabia como agir ou como não agir, apenas queria que esse momento não acabasse - Tchau.

- Você vai mesmo vir almoçar aqui amanhã? – ela perguntou em resposta, passando uma das mãos suavemente pelos cabelos ruivos, o nervosismo um pouco implícito em sua voz, que era quase sempre calma e doce.

- Aham – ele concordou mesmo não achando que isso fosse uma boa ideia depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer entre eles. Como ele ia encarar todos os irmãos dela amanhã? Como ele ia encarar o pai dela amanha? Ele estava ferrado.

- Então até amanhã – ela falou, soltando delicadamente sua mão do aperto carinhoso da do moreno, virando-se para ficar de frente para ele, olhando diretamente em seus olhos verdes – Minha mãe falou para você chegar umas onze horas.

- Onze horas, certo - ele concordou, e antes que pudesse se frear, suas mãos já estavam estrategicamente posicionadas, uma no pescoço da ruiva, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo e a outra na base da coluna, como se ele quisesse a impedir de sair correndo a qualquer instante.

O que não aconteceu, já que foi a ruiva que acabou com a pouca distancia entre eles, e selou seus lábios nos dele. E assim como tinha sido dentro da sala do cinema, o beijo foi lento, delicado, mas com um toque apaixonante, que fez com que a ruiva se agarrasse ainda mais ao moreno, como se temesse a hora em que tivesse que soltar o moreno. Durante o beijo, as mãos da ruiva passearam livremente pelos cabelos e pelas costas do moreno, enquanto as dele apertavam cada vez mais a cintura da ruiva, tentando a trazer para mais perto.

- Boa noite – ele falou, quando separou seus lábios dos da menina, ainda de olhos fechados e sentindo a respiração leve e descompassada dela em seu rosto.

- Boa noite – ela falou, dando mais um beijinho rápido nos lábios do moreno e se afastando para entrar em sua própria casa.

Harry ficou olhando a porta da casa da _melhor amiga_ por alguns segundos antes de se lembrar de como fazia para se mover, mas antes que pudesse ir embora, a ruiva saiu correndo pela porta da frente.

- Você esqueceu isso comigo – ela falou, entregando o pacote com as coisas que Harry comprara na loja dos irmãos dela mais cedo.

- Ah, obrigado – ele murmurou, pegando o pacote das mãos da menina, sorrindo timidamente.

- Boa noite, Harry – ela falou novamente, quase bobamente, e beijou-o delicadamente nos lábios em um selinho muito demorado.

- Boa noite, Gin – ele repetiu, segurando-a perto de si e a beijando mais uma vez, dessa vez demoradamente.

Dessa vez o beijo foi mais forte e apaixonante, as mãos de Harry seguraram a cintura da menina com força a puxando para mais perto, e depois uma delas foi se instalar entre os fios ruivos dela, fazendo com a ruiva gemesse baixinho entre seus lábios.

Ele não soube dizer por quanto tempo o beijo perdurou, mas na sua opinião não foi o suficiente. Por ele, os dois ficariam ali pelo resto da noite, ou quem sabe pelo resto da vida não seria melhor?

- Até amanhã – ela falou como despedida, quando seus lábios se separaram novamente e ela conseguiu estabilizar sua respiração por alguns segundos, para depois depositar mais alguns beijinhos nos lábios do moreno, para depois o soltar um pouco relutante.

- Até amanhã – ele também repetiu, quando a ruiva já voltara para dentro de sua própria casa.

Novamente ele ficou ali parado encarando a porta da frente da casa dos Weasley, sem consciência de como se mexer ou porque teria que se mexer, para falar a verdade. O que o despertou foi o toque insistente de seu celular.

- Mãe? – ele falou, quando viu o nome dela no identificador de chamadas.

- _Oi meu amor –_ele pode ouvir a mãe falar do outro lado da linha, com uma voz animada – _Você vai demorar a voltar para casa?_

- Não – ele respondeu finalmente saindo de seu estado de transe – Acabei de deixar Gina na casa dela, já estou voltando. Por quê? – completou, enquanto começava a caminhar apressadamente de volta para casa.

- _É que Sirius e Marlene estão aqui –_ela respondeu a voz ainda muito animada o que fez o menino pensar que talvez a mãe já tivesse tomado uma ou duas cervejas durante a reunião de amigos – _E daqui a pouco Remo e Tonks estarão aqui com Ted. Tonks disse que ele está tão lindo e que já está fazendo um monte de coisas incríveis. Achei que você ia querer ver o seu afilhadinho._

- Chego aí em dez minutos – ele respondeu, rindo da animação da mãe.

Sempre adorou as reuniões em família, como sua mãe costumava chamar, mesmo que Sirius e Remo não _fossem _realmente da família. Porém, os dois sempre estiveram lá. Desde que se conhecia por gente _Tio Sirius e Tio Remo _estavam lá. Tudo bem que depois que ele fez doze ou treze anos parou de chamar os dois de _tio, _mais os dois ainda estavam sempre presentes em sua vida. Sirius sempre muito brincalhão e pronto pra soltar uma piadinha maliciosa a qualquer momento, sempre tentando ensinar os afilhado coisas de maroto escondido de Marlene, que agora, depois de quase dez anos enrolando ela, era sua noiva. E depois tinha Remo, sempre responsável, maduro, e com as ideias mais mirabolantes do mundo, sempre pronto a ajudar qualquer um em qualquer situação. A historia só ficou ainda mais divertida, quando há quatro anos atrás, Remo começou a namorar Tonks, prima de Sirius, e alguns bons anos mais nova dos que ele. E depois de muito drama da parte de Sirius por achar injusto um de seus melhores amigos namorar sua priminha, agora havia o pequeno Ted, todo lindo, fofo e estabanado.

Chegou em casa o mais rápido que conseguiu, vindo quase que correndo pelas ruas tão conhecidas, e quando entrou pode ver Remo, Sirius e seu pai em frente a televisão vendo um programa de esporte, e discutindo em bom e alto som, enquanto os três tomavam alguma coisa, provavelmente alcoólica pelos sorrisos frouxos nos lábios dos três, enquanto sua mãe, Marlene e Tonks babavam por alguma coisa que Ted tinha acabado de fazer, sentadas no chão da sala.

- Boa noite, gente – ele falou, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si e jogou sua carteira e chaves em cima da mesinha de canto.

- Boa noite, meu amor – falou a mãe ainda animada, mas sem nem tirar os olhos do pequeno Ted que agora tentava engolir um brinquedo que quase chegava a ser maior do que ele – Como foi o passeio?

- Ah, foi, hum, foi _muito_ bom, mãe – ele respondeu, com um sorriso feliz surgindo nos lábios, e dando grande ênfase na palavra _muito,_ o que não passou despercebido por James, que acompanhava a conversa entre a esposa e o filho de longe.

A mãe finalmente desviou o olhos do pequenininho e lançou um sorriso animado para ele, e no instante seguinte, Tonks já estava pedindo para que ele segurasse Ted, enquanto elas iam até a cozinha, provavelmente fofocar sobre a vida alheia, ou sobre os três homens sentados no sofá da sala, já que sábado era tradicionalmente o dia da Pizza na casa dos Potter e ninguém precisaria cozinhar nada.

Ele segurou o menino, um pouco desajeitado e o levou para sentar-se com ele na pequena poltrona disponível na sala, ao lado de onde estavam os outros três homens, colocando o menino em seu colo e dando a ele um aviãozinho que estava jogado ali, com o qual o menino parecia se divertir muito, principalmente tentando engoli-lo inteiro.

A noite foi muito animada e divertida, mesmo que Harry ficasse apenas _brincando _com Ted a noite toda. Não tinha como discutir que o afilhado era a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Sempre passava as noites _em família _assim, cuidando do pequeno Ted e ouvindo as numerosas historias que os adultos contavam.

Adorava ouvir as historias que sua mãe contava deles quando estavam ainda no colégio ou depois quando todos foram para a faculdade. Seu pai, sua mãe, Sirius e Remo se conheciam desde o segundo grau, quando estudaram juntos, e depois quando foram para faculdade conheceram Marlene que fazia o mesmo curso que Lilian. Suas historias preferidas eram as de Sirius correndo atrás de Marlene, ou dos foras que sua mãe dava em seu pai, antes mesmo dos dois começarem a namorar. Era divertido ver o padrinho e o pai, que sempre mantinham a pose de galã, tendo que correr atrás de garotas que nem davam bola pra ele, ou que pelo menos fingia não darem muita bola pra eles.

Os cinco foram embora quando já era mais de uma hora da manhã e Ted já dormia há algum tempo, deixando apenas os três Potter na casa ainda animados com toda a animação da noite.

- Eu vou tomar um banho antes de dormir, amor – falou Lily, reprimindo um bocejo e levantando-se e dando um beijinho no marido antes de caminha calmamente até seu quarto.

- Então - começou James, quando a esposa já estava no quarto e não podia mais ouvir a conversa entre os dois – O passeio foi _muito_bom, é? – ele perguntou, lançando um olhar maroto para o filho.

- É – Harry concordou o sorriso frouxa brincando em seus lábios – _Muito_bom – ele repetiu dando ainda mais ênfase a palavra _muito._

- Fala logo o que aconteceu, garoto - reclamou o pai bufando e revirando veementemente os olhos.

- Eu a beijei, pai – ele respondeu, o sorriso aumentando ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

- Sério?

- Serio – ele confirmou.

- E? – questionou James, parecendo impaciente – Vocês estão enrolados, namorando, noivando? Vocês vão fugir pra casar em Vegas? Fala logo, garoto! Você vai matar o seu pai de curiosidade.

- Calma, pai. Vamos com calma ai. Prometo que nós não vamos fugir pra Vegas pra casar – ele respondeu rindo - Mas eu não sei direito o que aconteceu entre nos dois – completou, o sorriso sumindo por um instante, mas só por um instante – Na verdade eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu e nem o que vai acontecer agora, sabe, a gente não falou nada sobre isso - completou – Amanhã eu vou almoçar na casa dela, uma reunião dos cabeça-de-fogo, aí eu falo com ela e vejo o que acontece.

- Certo, certo – respondeu o pai feliz, dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno em sinal de apoio – Eu disse que ela não resistiria por muito tempo, não disse, filho. É todo esse charme dos Potter – falou o maroto rindo - Boa noite, Harry – ele completou, sorrindo e saindo da sala, deixando o menino sozinho com seus pensamentos.

~~''~~

Mais um capitulo ..  
To me surpreendendo como estou escrevendo essa fic rápido ..  
Bom .. finalmente alguma coisa aconteceu .. ashashahshas .. espero que vocês tenham gostado ..

Próximo capitulo vai ter mais cenas fofinhas ..

Beiijos

P.S.: Magic – Selena Gomes


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. V

_ou_

_A Família Weasley_

_Certo, vamos falar serio por um momento, quando eu decidi que iria falar com a Gina, sobre eu ser apaixonado por ela e essas coisa, eu não pensei em fazer isso __**realmente**__. Pelo menos não no dia seguinte a ter decidido alguma coisa. Era só um jeito pra me sentir um pouco mais tranquilo e bem menos idiota sobre toda essa situação. Tudo bem que eu não disse que sou apaixonado por ela, mas isso não faz a menos diferença, já que eu praticamente a agarrei no meio do cinema. Tudo bem, tudo bem, parei com o exagero e o melodrama._

_Bom, o fato é que agora não tem mais volta agora. Não posso simplesmente chagar nela e pedir desculpas por ter a beijado e fingir que nada de mais aconteceu entre nós dois. Tenho certeza de que beija-la foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz na minha vida. Na verdade, a __**melhor **__coisa que eu já fiz._

_Mas é agora que todo problema começa. Eu a beijei, ela me beijos de volta, mais de uma vez, só pra lembrar. Foi tudo lindo e maravilhoso. Mas o que eu vou falar para ela amanhã? Eu tenho que simplesmente chegar na casa dela e fingir que não aconteceu nada? Ou quando eu vê-la tenho que cumprimenta-la com um beijo? E se ela me perguntar o que aconteceu? E se ela não quiser mais falar comigo? E se ela contou pros irmãos e eles tentarem me matar quando eu chegar lá amanhã? PQP! O que eu faço? O que eu faço? _

_Harry Potter, cala essa boca grande, se concentra e para de drama. Você parece uma garotinha falando. Ele nunca ia deixar os irmãos dela baterem em você. Só vai até a casa dela e aja normalmente, como você sempre age quando está com ela, sem desespero._

~~''~~

Só depois de muito drama e muitas perguntas sem nenhuma resposta em sua cabeça Harry conseguiu pegar no sono naquela noite. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer que dormira por um tempo considerável, sua mãe entrou em seu quarto o chamando e abrindo as cortinas de sua janela.

- Que horas são, mãe? – ele perguntou entre um longo bocejo, passando a mão pelo rosto para tentar espantar o sono, e arrepiando ainda mais os cabelos bagunçados.

- Dez e vinte, meu amor – ela respondeu, agora indo até a coma do moreno e puxando seu cobertor para dobrá-lo e guarda-lo no armário que ficava do lado oposto do quarto – O que você vai fazer hoje? – ela perguntou, virando para encará-lo, enquanto o moreno ainda continuava deitado folgadamente na cama.

- Eu vou almoçar na casa da Gina - ele respondeu, e de repente as cenas da noite anterior voltaram como um flash em sua cabeça – Você e o papai também vão sai? – ele perguntou, vendo que a mãe não estava exatamente vestida para ficar em casa.

- Vamos – ela concordou sorrindo feliz – Vamos a um restaurante italiano novo que abriu perto do escritório do seu pai, mas antes vamos passar na casa do Sirius, seu pai tem que entregar alguma coisa para ele – completou quando estava saindo do quarto – Mas se você quiser uma carona até a casa dela, nós te esperamos não tem problema.

- Não precisa não, mãe – ele respondeu ficando sentado na cama e olhando atentamente os movimentos da mãe – Eu vou andando mesmo, não tem problema.

- Tudo bem, querido. Só tome cuidado – ela falou, terminando de ajeitar os travesseiros na cama do moreno.

Ele finalmente se levantou completamente da cama e foi até o banheiro, quase que se arrastando. Fez toda sua higiene matinal e tomou um banho bem demorado. Preferia ir andando sozinho até a casa da ruiva. Pelo menos no caminho poderia ir pensando um pouco no que iria falar para ela quando chegasse lá, não que ele tivesse alguma noção do que falar depois que saiu do banho, mas pelo menos usou o tempo para tentar elaborar alguma coisa decente a se dizer.

Demorou um pouco mais do que o normal para decidir o que vestir, não que ele fosse muito vaidoso ou coisa parecida, só sentia-se um pouco nervoso e bastante indeciso naquela manhã. No fim acabou optando por sua calça _jeans _bem escura, que era suafavorita, seu Nike azul clarinho e uma camisa polo também azul do Chelsea.

Antes que tivesse terminado de se vestiu pode ouvir seus pais se despedindo dele lá da sala e saindo, ambos parecendo bastante animados.

Quando saiu de casa, faltavam apenas alguns minutos para as onze horas. Fez o percurso até a casa dos Weasley o mais lentamente que conseguiu, pensando em como deveria agir ou o que deveria falar para a ruiva quando chegasse lá. Se Sirius ouvisse seus pensamentos naquele momento, com certeza iria rir muito da cara dele. Estava parecendo um garotinho de oito anos que achava a colega de classe bonitinha e ficava sonhando em segurar a mão dela.

Enfim, sem conseguir adiar mais, chegou à frente da casa da ruiva. Estava se sentindo um pouco mais calmo por causa da tranquila caminhada, mas seu coração ainda estava batendo totalmente descompassado em seu peito, fazendo-o confirmar a teoria sobre o garotinho de oito anos.

Tocou a campainha apenas uma vez, como se isso fosse lhes custar o dedo indicador, ou quem sabe o braço inteiro, e para seu espanto quem atendeu, apenas alguns segundos depois, foi Gina.

Se ele tinha achado que a ruiva estava bonita na tarde anterior, hoje ele tinha certeza de que ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa. Usava uma calça _jeans _justa e escura, com alguns desenhos na barra e uma blusinha tomara-que-caia roxa, e seus cabelos, ainda molhados, estavam soltos, e assim como no dia anterior ela usava uma maquiagem levinha nos olhos, deixando-os mais brilhantes.

- Hey – ela falou, quando abriu a porta para ele, ficando levemente corada quando o encarou pela primeira vez.

- Hey – ele respondeu bobamente, se repreendendo mentalmente por não ter nada mais idiota para falar.

- Entra – ela falou depois que ficaram algum tempo se encarando parados, dando passagem para que ele entrasse – Você está um pouco atrasado, até mesmo Hermione já chegou – ela completou sorrindo animada, deixando o desconforto inicial de lado por alguns instantes.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e entrou parando ao lado dela e em um assombro de coragem e determinação que ele nunca saberia de onde veio ele colocou uma das mãos na cintura da ruiva e depositou um beijinho rápido e delicado nos lábios da ruiva, pegando-a totalmente de surpresa.

Os dois andaram em silêncio até a sala de estar, onde toda a família Weasley já estava reunida, e isso incluía os dois patronos da família, os seis filhos mais novos e suas respectivas companheiras. A sala tinha uma cor viva, graças a presença de tantas cabeças ruivas. E assim que eles entraram na sala, viram Rony e Hermione vindo de mãos dadas em sua direção, os dois bastante risonhos e animados, como todos que estavam naquele cômodo.

- Oi Harry – falou Hermione sorrindo ainda mais para ele e o abraçando carinhosa e demoradamente – Eu não sabia que você ia vir hoje - ela completou, demonstrando sua surpresa.

- A Gina me obrigou a vir. Ela até me ameaçou. – ele respondeu, entre divertido e sério, olhando para a ruiva que lhe lançava um olhar totalmente reprovador, ao que ele prontamente ignorou e voltou a olhar para Hermione.

- Então, que bom que você veio – continuou Hermione, ainda sorrindo – Me sinto um pouco deslocada no meu dessa reunião dos cabeças-vermelhas. Mesmo tendo algumas cabeças-morenas e até uma loira por aqui dessa vez.

- Se eu não estou enganada, Mione, há muito tempo você está louquinha para fazer _parte _do clã dos cabeças-vermelhas – retrucou Gina maliciosamente e dando uma piscadela marota para a cunhada.

- Eu nunca disse que não queria fazer parte do _clã_, Gina - ela respondeu frisando de um jeito engraçado a palavra 'clã' – Só disse que estou me sentindo um pouco deslocada por aqui. São duas coisas muito diferentes – ela completou sorrindo timidamente.

- Então você realmente quer ser uma cabeça-vermelha, Mione? – perguntou Harry com um tom malicioso que ele quase nunca usava, mas que ele tinha aprendido muito bem vendo Gina e até mesmo os gêmeos Weasley usarem tantas vezes.

- Harry, acho que isso não é você que tem que perguntar, né? – retrucou Gina, antes que Hermione pudesse dar sua resposta ao moreno – Vamos deixar pelo menos isso para o Ronyquito aqui fazer.

Rony, que até aquele instante apenas ouvia e observava a conversa entre a namorada, a irmã e o amigo arregalou os olhos, extremamente azuis, de susto e corou violentamente, arrancando sonoras gargalhadas de Harry e Gina, e um riso contido de uma encabulada Hermione.

- Gina, querida, você pode vir me ajudar aqui na cozinha um minuto? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley que tinha acabado de se levantar do sofá onde estava sentada ao lado do marido para ir até a cozinha.

- Claro, mamãe – ela respondeu ainda rindo bastante do embaraço do irmão, e foi atrás de sua mãe, na cozinha, seguida de perto por uma, ainda, embaraçada Hermione, deixando os dois garotos para trás.

- Estou vendo que daqui a pouco tempo teremos mais uma Sra. Weasley nessa casa - cantarolou Harry rindo do amigo que continuava completamente vermelho de vergonha.

- Cala essa boca, Harry – ele retrucou finalmente deixando o riso divertido escapar por seus lábios.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou, então – ele respondeu, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Depois que Gina e Hermione tinham ido ajudar a Sra. Weasley na cozinha, logo foram seguidas pelas outras mulheres presentes na casa, deixando apenas os sete ruivos e Harry na sala de estar.

- Bom, agora eu estou começando a entender a Hermione – comentou Harry, quando percebeu sua situação – Estou realmente me sentindo deslocado por aqui. E começando a ficar com medo - completou o moreno.

- Achei que você já tinha se acostumado com isso - Harry pode ouvir alguém falar atrás de si, e quando se virou viu os gêmeos, mais não saberia distinguir se foi Fred ou Jorge quem falou com ele – Isso deveria ser normal pra você, já que é tão _amigo _da Gininha – completou, e ele tinha quase certeza de que era Jorge quem falara.

- Não que eu ache que a nossa _irmãzinha _realmente precise disso, Fred – falou o outro gêmeo, agora sim era Jorge.

Harry não respondeu nada, apenas revirou os olhos demoradamente. Com isso ele já estava quase acostumado: o ciúme dos irmãos de Gina com ele, e olha que eles nunca tiveram nada. Com certeza esse ciúme ficaria pior agora que eles tinham…, hum, _alguma coisa_. E assim que esse pensamento passou em sua cabeça Harry estancou em seu lugar, ficando quase branco. E se Gina tivesse dito alguma coisa para um dos irmãos dela? Aí sim ele estaria _muito _ferrado.

- Vocês dois ainda não cansaram de aporrinhar o Harry? – perguntou Gina, que tinha acabado de chegar até o moreno e os irmãos – Porque não vão pegar um pouco no pé do Percy, ehin?

- Era o que estávamos fazendo até agorinha mesmo, maninha – respondeu Fred – Mas agora que a namorada dele foi ajudar a mamãe não tem a mesma graça de antes - ele completou, com um suspiro de desapontamento e um sorriso totalmente maroto.

- Pode deixar que eu vou me lembrar disso quando você estiver com a Angelina, Fred – ela respondeu revirando os olhos. Aqueles dois realmente não cresceriam nunca – Mamãe está chamando todo mundo para almoçar – ela completou, se dirigindo a todos os presentes na sala.

Assim que ouviram a palavra _almoçar _todos deixaram suas conversas imediatamente de lado e levantaram-se indo para a cozinha. A mesa tamanho família dos Weasley ocupava mais da metade da espaçosa cozinha. O Sr. Weasley sentou-se em uma das pontas da mesa, e em frente dele sua esposa, os outros foram rapidamente se acomodando em volta da mesa. Harry acabou sentando-se ao lado de Gina e de frente para Rony que estava sentado ao lado de Hermione.

O almoço feito pela matriarca da família estava simplesmente delicioso. Tinha tanta coisa sobre a mesa que Harry duvidava que conseguisse provar um pouquinho de cada coisa antes de ficar completamente cheio, opinião que não parecia ser compartilhada por Rony, que tinha colocado uma generosa porção de tudo que estava ao seu alcance em seu prato.

- Deixe um pouco de comida para as outras pessoas, Ronyquito – falou um dos irmãos dele, que Harry reconheceu ser Gui que estava sentado ao lado da noiva, Fleur, uma bela francesa que ele conhecera há dois ou três anos atrás, durante uma das viagens de verão da moça pela Inglaterra.

- Deixe o menino em paz, Gui – falou a loira docemente, revirando os olhos, com um inglês quase sem sotaque algum – Ele está em fase de crescimento, tem que se alimentar muito bem ou vai ficar desnutrido e doente.

Harry viu a Sra. Weasley concordar com a nora e Rony corar um pouquinho com o comentário da francesa, Gui riu e Gina revirou veementemente os olhos. Conhecia a opinião dos amigos sobre a noiva de Gui: Rony a achava _deslumbrante de mais_, nas palavras do próprio, enquanto Gina a achava _fresca_ de mais, ainda mais para noiva de uma cara tão _descolado e divertido _como Gui.

O almoço se estendeu alegremente por mais de uma hora, todos comendo e conversando sem parar. Em pouco tempo Harry já se sentia mais à vontade e conversava animadamente com Carlinhos, o mais velho dos Weasley, sobre os gêmeos e o visível sucesso dos dois na loja de artigos mágicos.

Gina conversava com Hermione sobre alguma coisa que Cho Chang fizera no ultimo treino e irritara muito a ruiva, e constantemente seu olhar cruzava com o de Harry, os dois ainda estavam visivelmente embaraçados e sempre lançavam sorrisos um para o outro, porém não era nada que fosse perceptível para o resto das pessoas na mesa.

Depois que todos terminaram de almoçar, a maioria voltou para a sala de estar, apenas a Sra. Weasley, Gina e Fleur ficaram na cozinha, ajudando a matriarca com a enorme quantidade de lousa suja sobre a pia.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos todos já estavam novamente reunidos na sala, à maioria escutando uma historia contada pelos gêmeos, que faziam todos que ouviam gargalharem, até mesmo a Sra. Weasley, que desistira dos olhares de repreensão e passara a se divertir com as maluquices dos dois filhos.

Assim que Gina voltou para sala, ela andou até onde Harry estava conversando animadamente com Carlinhos. Ela se aproximou deles, tentando não chamar muita atenção e se colocou ao lado de Harry, que estava displicentemente encostado na parede oposta à porta. Ela não prestou muita atenção na conversa entre os dois, ficou apenas observando Harry, que tinha um sorriso feliz e simpático no rosto e parecia totalmente confortável em estar ali no meio da sua enorme e barulhenta família.

- A Gina também acha, não é mesmo, Gin? – ela pode ouvir Harry perguntar, a tirando de seu estado momentâneo de transe.

- O quê? – ele murmurou, tentando lembrar-se do que os dois estavam conversando quando ela se aproximou, e tentando adivinhar se deveria ou não concordar com Harry mesmo sem saber do que eles estavam falando.

- O filme que nos vimos no cinema ontem, Gin – ele repetiu a pergunta pra ela, devagar, enquanto a ruiva ainda o olhava um pouco aérea, totalmente perdida na conversa – Você não achou o filme muito bom?

- Ah. Claro! – ela concordou animada, quando a _ficha caiu_ – Foi realmente muito bom! Doses certas de ação, suspense e mitologia grega! Muito bom mesmo. Mal posso esperar pela sequencia!

Mais assim que ela terminou de respondeu para os dois o _acontecimento_ do dia anterior voltou a sua cabeça como um raio. Ela beijara seu melhor amigo! E não tinha sido só uma vez. Tinha passado a noite anterior inteira, e até mesmo parte da madrugada relembrando as cenas no cinema e na porta de sua casa tentando entender o que acontecera, mais não conseguia achar nenhuma explicação plausível. E pra completar, tudo ficou muito mais confuso quando abiu a porta de casa para o moreno, e no lugar de receber um 'Oi' animado, recebera um 'Hey' tímido e inseguro do moreno, acompanhado de um selinho.

- Você está legal, Gin? – ela ouviu Carlinhos perguntar preocupado, balançando uma das mãos na sua frente, tentando conseguir algum sinal de que a ruiva ainda estava naquele planeta.

- Eu estou ótima, Carlinhos, não se preocupe comigo – ela respondeu, tentando manter sua voz o mais firme possível, mesmo não tendo muita certeza do que acabara de falar para o irmão mais velho.

Mas Harry tinha um pouco de noção do que fizera Gina ficar perdida em seus pensamentos, ou achava que tinha. Provavelmente ela deveria estar se perguntando por que, diabos, ele a beijara no dia anterior. E bom, essa era uma pergunta ele já tinha uma resposta pronta e muito boa, pelo menos ele achava que era, mais não sabia se teria coragem de dá-la para a ruiva.

- Hum, Harry? – ela chamou o moreno, a voz falhando um pouquinho em sinal de incerteza – Vamos até lá em cima? Tenho que te mostrar aquele trabalho que agente tem que entregar amanhã pra Minerva – ela completou, tentando a todo custo manter a voz o mais firme possível.

Ela lançou um olhar bem significativo para o moreno e ele rapidamente entendeu que não tinha trabalho nenhum para fazerem. Ela só queria falar com ele, só isso. Ele concordou com a cabeça, nervoso, e os dois deixaram Carlinhos para trás, que parecia ligeiramente desconfiado de alguma coisa, já que também tinha percebido a troca de olhares entre a irmã e o moreno.

Os dois subiram as escadas da casa dos Weasley em silêncio. O quarto da ruiva ficava no ultimo andar da grande casa. Na verdade aquele lugar era para ser um sótão, mais quando a garota fizera dez anos e se cansara de dividir seu quarto com Rony, decidiu transformar aquele lugar em seu próprio quarto.

Harry ainda se lembrava muito bem de quando ajudara a ruiva a arrumar aquele lugar, há quase sete anos atrás. Os dois, muitas vezes auxiliados por Rony e os gêmeos passaram algumas tardes muito divertidas lá em cima, limpando cada cantinho do lugar, pintando as paredes com um tom clarinho de roxo, cor favorita da ruiva, colando alguns pôsteres de bandas e atores que a garota gostava, organizando a extensa coleção de livros dela em ordem alfabética.

E mesmo tendo ajudado a ruiva com aquele lugar já fazia algum tempo que não entrava lá. A cama de solteiro, com lençóis roxos continuava exatamente no mesmo lugar. Os pôsteres ainda existiam, só que agora eram de bandas mais atuais e os atores tinham sido esquecidos há bastante tempo. A única mudança drástica desde que a ruiva começara a usar o lugar como um quarto fora na parede do lado esquerdo, que antes tinha uma grande estante com os livros da menina, meticulosamente arrumados, e agora era preenchida com uma escrivaninha grande, da mesma cor da cama, onde ficava o radio e o computador da ruiva, e acima da escrivaninha, um grande mural de fotos, a maioria da ruiva com a família e algumas com os amigos na escola, todas presas com imãs de carinhas felizes e borboletas, e os livros, agora em numero muito maior, ocupavam uma estante em cima da cabeceira da cama.

- Nossa, eu ainda não tinha visto isso aqui! – falou o moreno, chegando mais perto do mural para ver as fotos mais detalhadamente.

- Estão aí faz apenas umas duas semana, acho – ela respondeu sorrindo, e se aproximando do mural também - A namorado do Carlinhos que me deu. Ela comprou da ultima vez que esteve em Londres. Ela falou que toda adolescente deveria ter um desses, pra guardar os bons momentos com ainda mais carinho.

- Ficou muito bonito aqui – ele respondeu, parando para observar melhor uma das fotos, uma em que aparecia somente a ruiva, com um sorriso tímido e tentando cobrir o resto com a franja comprida – Eu me lembro muito bem dessa foto! – ele falou sorrindo, apontando a foto para a ruiva.

- Eu também lembro - ela concordou contrariada – Você tirou no dia que _afanou _a minha câmera _novinha em folha_ e ficou me seguindo por toda a escola e tirando fotos de mim o dia inteirinho, parecia um maldito paparazzo maluco.

- Ah, nem adiante reclamar, ruiva. Você não pode negar que essa foto ficou muito boa – ele retrucou.

- É Harry, ficou. Você tirou quase cinquenta fotos de mim no mesmo dia e uma ficou boa - ela resmungou revirando os olhos contrariada – Isso não é exatamente um motivo bom para ficar se gabando.

Ele apenas riu da cara contrariada da ruiva e continuou observando as fotos dela distraidamente. No fundo estava tentando evitar encarar a ruiva novamente, agora que estavam sozinhos.

Gina sabia que uma hora ou outra os dois teriam que conversar sobre o que ocorrera entre eles, mas não sabia por onde começar, ou mesmo o que falar para o moreno. Então apenas deixou-se sentar em sua cama e esperar que a atenção do garoto voltasse a se direcionar para ela.

- Você está muito linda, nessa foto – ela ouviu o moreno falar algum tempo depois, segurando uma foto na mão e despertando-a de seu torpor, que vinha acontecendo com certa frequência nos últimos dois dias.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da ruiva na cama e mostrou a foto para ela. Na foto a ruiva estava sorrindo bastante, os cabelos estavam presos em um bonito rabo de cavalo com uma franjinha de lado e ela usava um vestido de alçinhas branco que ia até dois dedos acima do joelho. A foto tinha sido tirada no ultimo aniversario da ruiva, nos jardins dos fundos da casa dos Weasley.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu corando.

Ele fez apenas um sinal de concordância com a cabeça e continuou a fitar a foto atentamente. E ela, apenas parou um instante para tentar se lembrar da ultima vez que corara na frente de um garoto simplesmente por receber um elogio, e sentiu-se extremamente boba por corar naquele momento.

- O que foi que aconteceu, Harry? – ela perguntou de repente, deixando escapar um suspiro de frustração depois da pergunta.

- Hã? – balbuciou o moreno, pego de surpresa.

- Vai, você sabe bem do que eu estou falando - ela respondeu o tom de frustração totalmente implícito em sua voz – E não adianta falar que não aconteceu nada e bláblábláblá, porque aconteceu alguma coisa sim, e eu quero entender o que foi - ela completou vendo que ele estava prestes a negar.

Harry baixou seu olhar de volta para a foto que segurava, sem coragem para encarar a ruiva, o que a deixou ainda mais frustrada e ligeiramente vermelha, um sinal que ele reconhecera muito bem como perigoso.

- Ah, que droga! – ela exclamou mais alto do que o normal – Odeio essa sua capacidade de ficar sem falar nada - ela completou.

Harry voltou a olhar para a garota, sem realmente a encarar, e a viu passar as mãos nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo, uma mania que ela tinha adquirido com ele, depois de tantos anos de convivência.

- Aconteceu, aconteceu que eu sou um idiota! – ele respondeu finalmente, se jogando para trás, deitando-se parcialmente na cama – E que o idiota aqui – ele apontou para si mesmo – fez a completa idiotice de se apaixonar pela melhor amiga dele – completou, em uma voz baixa e levemente irritada.

Gina, que continuava sentada no mesmo lugar, congelou em sua posição ao ouvir as palavras do moreno.

- Mas, como se isso já não fosse o bastante – continuou o moreno, agora que tinha começado teria que falar tudo – _alguém _lá em cima resolver fazer aquele garotinho esbarrar em você, e agente acidentalmente se beija, se é que se pode chamar aquilo de beijo, e eu tinha que ficar meia hora com cara de banana! – nesse ponto ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos – E depois, para completar o dia, o idiota perde totalmente a noção, solta a cantada mais retardada da historia da humanidade e beija a melhor amiga. Fim! Olha que historia linda.

Ele falou tudo em um supetão, o que surpreendeu até mesmo ele, sua voz demonstrando toda sua frustração e colocando as mãos na frente do rosto, como se quisesse se esconder da ruiva, ou mesmo se sufocar.

- Palmas para Harry Potter, o cara mais idiota da historia da humanidade – ele ainda falou, na verdade quase cantarolou, depois de algum tempo, com a voz um pouco deformada por causa das mãos em seu rosto.

Gina continuou ouvindo tudo sem se mexer nenhum milímetro. A primeira confissão feita pelo moreno, tinha feito com que ela ficasse completamente sem reação, uma coisa que era realmente rara de acontecer com ela.

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou, depois de muito tempo, virando-se para poder ficar de frente e olhar o garoto que continuava jogado em sua cama, com as mãos tampando seu rosto.

- Você não escutou nada do que eu te falei? – ele perguntou quase desesperado, tirando as mãos do rosto e encarando a ruiva com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

- Eu escutei o que você disse, Harry – ela respondeu um pouco insegura – Eu só não _entendi…_

Harry respirou fundo varias vezes seguidas. Não podia creditar, ele tinha se declarado pra ela, tinha dito tudo que ele queria falar há mais de um ano e ela não tinha ouvido uma palavra.

- Você disse que se apaixonou pela sua melhor amiga, certo? – ela continuou a falar, como se repetir fosse fazê-la compreender tudo mais rápido – E eu sou sua melhor amiga – continuou – Então… você é apaixonado por mim? - terminou, e no mesmo instante repreendeu-se por ter falado aquilo. '_Ótimo, agora a idiota da historia é você não ele, Gina Weasley!'_

Mesmo ainda estando um pouco nervoso, Harry não pode deixar de rir com a brilhante constatação da garota, fitando novamente as íris amendoadas dela, fazendo com que ambos corassem.

- Fala alguma coisa, Gin… - ele pediu, depois de algum tempo de contato visual – Nem que seja pra me zoar, falar que eu sou mesmo um idiota ou me chamar de retardado ou alguma coisa assim.

- E porque eu iria fazer isso, Harry? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Sei lá - ele retrucou dando de ombros – Eu nunca fui muito bom em entender a mente perversa das garotas – completou.

Quando ele falou isso, um estalo se fez na mente da ruiva rapidamente, e ela não pode conter sua curiosidade, mesmo que soubesse que aquela não era uma boa hora para falar sobre isso.

- É por isso que você nunca ficava muito tempo com nenhuma das garotas que davam em cima de você na escola? – ela perguntou, sem conseguir se conter.

- É – ele respondeu, e dessa vez era ele quem estava vermelho de vergonha – Agora você deve estar realmente me achando um retardado.

- Eu não acho que você é um retardado por isso, Harry – ela respondeu um pouco abalada com a resposta dele, não esperava que ele fosse mesmo responder – Acho que é uma coisa muito, uma coisa muito fofa.

- Legal, agora você acha que eu sou fofo! – ele resmungou contrariado – Mais que merda - ele completou.

Gina revirou os olhos e parou um segundo para tentar se lembrar de quando o moreno se tornara tão reclamão, parecia um velho, e não conseguiu se lembrar de quando isso começara, apenas se lembrava dele ser assim.

- Isso era para ser um elogio, Harry – ela retrucou ofendida.

- Sirius me disse, uma vez, que quando uma garota, qualquer garota, diz que você é fofo, bonitinho ou lindinho, ela quer te adotar e apertar suas bochechas até cansar ou até você resolver sair correndo, mas que ela não vai quer ficar com você – ele explicou ranzinza.

- Harry, você pode ter ser certeza que eu não quero te adotar – respondeu a ruiva risonha - E nem quero apertar suas bochechas, pelo menos, não agora – ela completou dando uma piscadela para o moreno.

- Mas também não quer ficar comigo – ele continuou sua voz soando mais fraca a casa silaba proferida, colocando finalmente para fora o que ele realmente queria perguntar para ruiva desde a noite anterior.

- Eu, eu também não disse isso – Gina respondeu, tirando coragem de algum lugar que ela desconhecia.

- Então você quer? - ele tentou perguntar, mais a voz não saiu exatamente como ele queria que saísse e ele não teve certeza se a ruiva entendeu realmente sua pergunta.

- Eu, eu não sei Harry. Sinceramente eu não sei - ela respondeu sincera, depois de um suspiro profundo – Você me pegou de surpresa ontem e hoje, e eu não sei o que te responder. Pelo menos não agora.

Ele concordou levemente com a cabeça, ele também tinha se surpreendido com seu próprio comportamento nos últimos dois dias então não poderia culpar a ruiva por isso. Mas não falou nada e ela continuou.

- Não posso dizer que não gostei de ter ficado com você ontem, porque eu gostei. Gostei muito, na verdade – ela falou sorrindo bobamente ao se lembrar do primeiro beijo trocado entre os dois no dia anterior – Só me pegou de surpresa mesmo. Acho que vou levar algum tempo para me acostumar com tudo isso que aconteceu e com o que você me falou agora. Só me dá um tempo pra assimilar tudo isso.

Harry permitiu-se sorrir livremente com as palavras da ruiva. Então ainda tinha uma esperança, mesmo que fosse pequena, ele ainda tinha uma esperança. Ela disse que gostou de ficar com ele, e por enquanto, isso era uma coisa muito animadora.

- Então você, você precisa de um tempo pra se acostumar com o fato de eu ser apaixonado por você, certo? – ele perguntou para confirmar as palavras dela, e ela confirmou com a cabeça um pouco desconcertada – Tudo bem, então. Por mim está tudo bem - completou, voltando a ficar sentado ao lado da menina, e a olhando como se eles estivessem discutindo sobre o tempo.

Gina ficou o olhando bobamente para ele por algum tempo, para depois soltar um suspiro aliviado e sorrir docemente para o moreno, e por apenas um pouquinho conseguiu frear a vontade da abraçar o moreno, já que não tinha certeza se seria uma boa ideia.

- Vamos descer, então? – ele perguntou, depois de algum tempo contemplando o sorriso doce da ruiva a sua frente.

- Vamos – ela concordou– Se não meus irmãos logo veem aqui me encher.

- E isso é uma coisa que eu realmente gostaria de evitar, só por precaução – ele gracejou, levantando-se da cama da menina e estendendo sua mão para ela.

Gina aceitou a mão dele e os dois saíram do quarto da ruiva, ainda de mãos dadas e voltaram para a sala da casa do Weasley que estava lotada de cabeças ruivas e algumas morenas.

- Aí estão vocês – falou a Sra. Weasley quando ela viu os dois entrando na sala – Estava agora mesmo perguntando ao Rony onde vocês tinham se metido.

- Nós estávamos fazendo um trabalho, mamãe – respondeu a ruiva, com a cara mais inocente que ela conseguira fazer, o que foi suficiente para convencer a mãe.

- Mais aproveitando que você desceu Harry – falou Rony animado indo para mais perto do amigo – Que tal irmos até a quadra aqui perto mais tarde e jogarmos um pouco de futebol? Todos os meus irmãos concordaram, e até meu pai quer ir dessa vez.

- Claro – concordou Harry no mesmo instante, ele nunca dispensava o futebol, nunca! – Mas antes preciso ir até a minha casa trocar de roupa. Minha mãe me mataria se eu estragasse essas aqui – ele completou, apontando para suas próprias roupas, pouco confortáveis para um jogo de futebol.

- Então vai logo, cara! – falou Gui, um dos irmãos mais velhos de Rony – Queremos estar de volta antes que escureça.

- Tudo bem – concordou Harry animando-se – Eu já vou indo, então. Volto em vinte minutos – completou.

- Eu vou com você, Harry – falou Gina, sorrindo para o moreno.

- Nos encontramos no campo daqui a vinte minutos então – decidiu o Sr. Weasley, que era sem duvida o ruivo mais animado com a perspectiva do jogo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e foi saindo da casa dos Weasley, seguido por Gina. E pode sentir também o olhar de seis ruivos em suas costas, o que o deixou levemente desconfortável.

- Ainda continuo achando que seus irmãos não gostam muito de mim, Gin – ele falou, quando já estavam andando pelas ruas da pequena cidade inglesa.

- Eles gostam de você, Harry! Já te falei isso um milhão de vezes – ela respondeu, virando os olhos continuamente – Se eles não gostassem não te chamariam pra jogar futebol com eles e essas coisa. Você é meio que o 8º elemento masculino da família, sabe, pra completar os times de futebol e essas coisas.

- E eu continuo não achando que gostam – ele retrucou novamente – Mas vamos andar rápido antes que eles decidam começar o jogo sem mim, o que não seria muito difícil de acontecer.

Os dois andaram rapidamente até chegarem à casa do moreno, que estava vazia, seus pais deveriam ter ido visitar algum parente ou amigo, não sabia direito. O moreno demorou apenas cinco minutos para colocar um calção, meias, a chuteira e uma camisa do Chelsea, que ele ganhara de Sirius e Marlene no ultimo aniversario.

Quando passaram novamente pela casa da ruiva ela já estava completamente vazia, todos os ruivos já deveriam estar no campo, acompanhados pelas mulheres. E se apressaram para chegar até um campinho antigo, mas bem cuidado, a dois quarteirões da casa de Gina, e que sempre servira para divertidas partidas entre a família.

Ele logo se juntou aos outros garotos e o Sr. Weasley no centro da quadra, para decidirem quais seriam os times. Gina foi andando até onde estava sua mãe e suas cunhadas, e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Vocês vieram rápido! – a morena falou brincando, assim que viu Gina sentar-se a seu lado em um dos bancos colocados na lateral da quadra.

- O Harry voltou quase correndo com medo dos meus irmãos começarem o jogo sem ele – falou a ruiva rindo – E quase teve um treco quando passamos em casa e vocês não estavam mais lá.

- Claro – a morena concordou, também rindo – Então, menina, me conte as novidades. Faz bastante tempo que agente não conversa direito, não é mesmo. Acho que desde antes da minha ultima briga com Ron.

- Não que eu não tenho tentado falar com você na escola, mas você estava ocupada demais com o meu irmãozinho pra me escutar - retrucou a ruiva, ainda rindo.

- Você me entendeu, Gina – resmungou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

- Bom… eu não tenho nenhuma novidade – respondeu a ruiva, depois de algum tempo refletindo a pergunta – Está tudo exatamente como sempre foi. Sabe, tudo igualzinho mesmo. – ela completou.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou a morena, que achou muito suspeito o comportamento da ruiva, ela sempre tendia a ser bastante repetitiva quando estava nervosa ou embaraçada com algum assunto.

- Tenho – concordou a ruiva – Tenho certeza, absoluta.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça sem muita convicção e mudou sua atenção da ruiva para todos os ruivos e Harry que tinham iniciado o jogo. Harry, Rony, o Sr. Weasley e Percy estavam no mesmo time, enquanto Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui estavam no outro, Carlinhos e Rony eram os goleiros de seus times, enquanto os outros ficavam na linha.

O jogo começou animado, com um gol relâmpago de Gui em Rony, fazendo com que os ânimos aumentassem ainda mais. Logo Harry empatou a partida com um belo gol, fazendo Gina comemorar animadamente e receber um grande sorriso do moreno, gesto que foi rapidamente percebido por Hermione.

- Então, Gina, pode me falar a verdade: o que aconteceu entre vocês dois nos últimos dias? – perguntou Hermione, apontando para Harry com a cabeça, e indo direto ao ponto dessa vez.

- O quê aconteceu entre mim e o Harry? – a ruiva repetiu a pergunta rapidamente, quase se enrolando – Não aconteceu nada entre a gente, Hermione! – ela completou pouco convincente – Nada.

- Gina, eu conheço você a, no mínimo, seis anos e acho que posso dizer que conheço você muito bem – começou a morena, impaciente – Eu vi como ele olhou pra você quando chegou na sua casa hoje mais cedo, ou o fato de vocês estarem de mãos dadas na frente de todos os seus irmãos e dos seus pais, coisa que nunca fizeram, e eu sei que vocês não fizeram nenhum trabalho hoje, lá no seu quarto.

- Odeio o seu lado sabe-tudo, Mione – reclamou a ruiva, fazendo um biquinho digno de uma criança de três anos – Ele me irrita muito, sabia?

- Então aconteceu alguma coisa mesmo? – perguntou a morena se animando, e quase dando pulinhos ainda sentado no banco.

- Calma Mione, também na precisa contar pra minha família inteira – ela resmungou, contendo a animação da amiga.

- Me conta logo o que aconteceu, Gina – pediu a morena, agora mais contida – Odeio que as pessoas me deixem curiosa – ou não tão contida assim.

- Esta bem, eu conto, eu conto! – resmungou a ruiva contrariada, respirando fundo, pra depois falar em um único fôlego – O Harry me beijou!

- Ah! Não acredito! Quando? Como? Ah! – gritou a morena, voltando a dar pulinhos em seu lugar.

- Calma, Mione. Para com isso!– pediu a ruiva novamente – Foi ontem, quando agente foi no cinema – completou.

- E como foi? Ele te beijou do nada? O que você fez? Estão namorando? Auch! Conta logo! – perguntou novamente a morena, mandando a calma pra bem longe.

- Ontem, quando agente estava na fila do cinema, um garotinho me empurrou e eu sem querer beijei ele, mais foi só por um segundo, nem foi um _beijo_, _beijo, _sabe! – ela começou a explicar, fazendo os olhos da amiga brilharem de felicidade – Aí ele ficou com a maior cara de bobo do mundo por um tempão, o que foi realmente muito estranho na hora. Mas depois eu fiz uma piada qualquer e ele meio que voltou ao normal. Mas ai, no fim do filme, enquanto a gente esperava a sala esvaziar, ficamos conversando normalmente sobre o filme e tals, e ai ele me beijou, de verdade, tipo, de verdade mesmo, do nada!

- E você fez o que? – Hermione perguntou novamente.

- Eu? Eu o beijei também, oras. Mais de uma vez, pra te falar a verdade – respondeu a ruiva simplesmente, dando de ombros – E depois, quando ele me deixou em casa, eu beijei ele de novo. Duas vezes, ou mais – ela completou, sorrindo com a lembrança – E hoje quando a gente subiu pro meu quarto, ele disse que é apaixonado por mim!

- Oh Meu Deus! Oh Meu Deus! – falou a morena sorrindo cada vez mais – Você gosta dele! Você gosta dele! Você gosta dele! – ela cantarolou, como se tivesse dez anos, só faltava fazer uma dancinha da vitória.

- Eu não sei Hermione, estou um pouco confusa – respondeu a ruiva, o sorriso morrendo em seus lábios por alguns segundos – Até dois dias atrás ele era o meu melhor amigo, e eu nunca tinha pensado nele de outro jeito, sabe. Isso é nó mínimo, estranho! E foi tudo meio que do nada. Não tive nem como me preparar pro que aconteceu.

- E o que você falou pra ele? – perguntou Hermione, voltando a ficar seria.

- Isso mesmo. Que eu estava confusa e que nunca tinha pensado nas coisas desse jeito – respondeu a ruiva – Mas que eu tinha gostado de _ficar_com ele – completou – No fim, meio que pedi um tempo pra pensar no que aconteceu, e pra ver o que eu sinto de verdade em relação a isso.

- Certo, você fez o melhor – concordou a morena racionalmente – Você tem que ter certeza do que quer, se não pode acamar magoando ele e se magoando, além de estragar a amizade de vocês.

- Eu sei, Mione – concordou a ruiva – Eu sei.

As duas continuaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo, prestando atenção no jogo dos garotos. Agora o time de Harry ganhava com uma boa vantagem. Fred e Jorge não paravam de repetir que Carlinhos estava precisando de óculos, já que não defendia uma. O que era só implicância, já que o ruivo era um ótimo goleiro, o único problema e que o Sr. Weasley, mesmo mais velho do que os outros, ainda jogava muito e Harry também.

- Chega, garotos – falou o Sr. Weasley depois de duas horas que haviam chego à quadra – Se eu correr mais dez minutos ficar uma semana travado na cama! – completou, rindo e sentando-se ao lado da esposa em um dos bancos.

- Quanto foi? – perguntou Penélope, noiva de Percy.

- Nove a cinco pra gente – respondeu Percy, ofegante mais feliz – Também acho que vou ficar alguns dias travado! Há tempos não jogava como hoje!

- Bom, já que estão todos cansados, é melhor voltarmos para cada – falou a Sra. Weasley, se levantando e falando com todos – E enquanto todos tomam banho, eu preparo alguma coisa para o jantar – completou.

Todos os presentes concordaram e foram saindo da quadra, em direção a casa dos Weasley.

- Eu já vou indo – falou Harry, quando todos estavam em frente a grande casa dos Weasley – Meus pais já devem estar preocupados comigo. Eu sai cedo e não fale mais com eles o dia todo. Minha mãe já deve estar pensando que eu resolvi fugir de casa.

Os Weasley mais velhos e Hermione se despediram do moreno e entraram na casa, deixando ele e Gina para trás.

- Até amanhã, Harry – ela falou, chegando mais perto dele e dando um beijinho demorado no cantinho dos lábios do moreno carinhosamente.

- Até amanhã Gina – ele falou, sorrindo para a menina e voltando a caminhar calmamente, quando a viu entrando na própria casa.

~~''~~

Mais um capitulo, gente ..  
Espero que tenham gostado ..

Tive um pouco de dificuldade de escrever esse capitulo e não sei se ficou muito bom .. espero que sim !

Quero agradecer a todos os comentários que eu recebi! Assim vocês conseguiram deixar uma autora realmente feliz !

Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar esse capitulo também.

E o próximo capitulo já vai ser o ultimo, provavelmente ..

Beeijos sz


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. VI

_ou_

_Just Friends?_

_Calma, Harry, respira fundo, inspira, expira, isso, com calma. Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que contei pra ela! Eu não consigo acreditar, não consigo mesmo. Parece que eu entrei em algum tipo de universo paralelo nesses últimos dois dias. Primeiro eu a beijo, sem mais nem menos, e agora falo que sou apaixonado por ela! Nem eu mesmo consigo acreditar nisso! O que, diabos, deu em mim, afinal? Será que alguém me drogou? Aposto que deve ter sido o Sirius, e pode ser que tenha um dedo do meu pai e do Remo ai no meio. Agh, para de pensar besteira, Potter, se concentra no que importa._

_E pra mim o que importa, o melhor de tudo isso é que mesmo depois de eu ter falado para a minha __**melhor amiga **__que eu sou apaixonado por ela, ela não meu deu um fora nem nada parecido, ele nem mesmo me olhou com aquela cara de desprezo que eu já tinha imaginado uma ou vinte vezes. Tudo bem que ela não disse exatamente que gosta de mim também, mais pelo menos não foi um fora, e isso é bom, não é? Acho que no fim eu sai quase que no lucro._

_Calma Harry, respira fundo, sem se desesperar! Isso mesmo, respira fundo e pensa com calma. Amanhã você vai pra escola, como toda segunda feira, vai falar com ela normalmente, continuar tudo como era antes, e esperar ela se decidir. Só esperar que a garota dos seus sonhos se decida se gosta ou não de você também. PQP! Eu acho que eu vou ter um treco, aqui!_

~~''~~

_**There she goes again**_

_Lá ela vai novamente_

_**The girl I'm in love with**_

_A menina pela qual eu estou apaixonado_

_**It's cool we're just friends**_

_É legal sermos apenas amigos_

_**We walk the halls at school**_

_Nós andamos pelo corredores da escola_

_**We know it's casual**_

_Nós sabemos que é casual_

_**It's cool we're just**_

_É legal sermos apenas..._

_**I don't wanna lead you on**_

_Eu não quero te enganar_

_**The truth is I've grown fond**_

_A verdade é que eu estou gostando de você_

A segunda feira, ao contrario dos dias anteriores, amanheceu completamente ensolarada, apenas algumas poucas nuvens clarinhas cobriam o céu azul da pequena cidade do interior da Inglaterra.

Harry não pode evitar chegar mais cedo do que o normal na escola, tamanha era sua ansiedade. Apenas alguns poucos alunos já estavam espalhados pelo pátio quando ele chegou, e a maioria deles estavam sentados na mesa do refeitório ou escorados em algum lugar tentando dormir mais um pouco.

E apenas quando faltavam menos de cinco minutos para bater o sinal da entrada é que ele pode ver Gina e Rony entrando pelo portão principal, ambos um pouco ofegantes, por provavelmente terem vindo quase correndo para chegarem na hora certa, o que era normal, já que a família dos ruivos não era conhecida, exatamente, pela pontualidade.

- Oi Harry – falou Rony entre um demorado bocejo, apertando a mão do moreno – Você viu a Mione por aí?

- Não vi, não, Ron – respondeu Harry, sem realmente prestar muita atenção no amigo – Cheguei aqui bem cedo hoje, mais ainda não a vi.

- Ela deve estar na biblioteca estudando um pouco enquanto a aula não começa – falou Gina para o irmão, e ela parecia estar bem animada naquela manhã – Bom dia Harry – ela falou depois, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do moreno, que apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Bom, então eu vou atrás da Mione – respondeu Rony, olhando à sua volta, tentando encontrar a massa de cabelos castanho da namorada – Preciso falar com ela antes das aulas começarem.

No mesmo instante o sinal da escoa tocou, muito alto e estridente, acordando todos que ainda dormiam sobre as mesas do refeitório. Todos os alunos foram entrando no prédio da escola calmamente, a maioria sem vontade nenhuma de estar ali.

- Vamos logo, Harry – falou Gina puxando o moreno pela mão e o guindo o guiando para dentro do prédio junto com os outros alunos. – Agente tem aula com a Minerva agora, no último andar, não podemos nem pensar em chegarmos atrasados na aula dela.

- Claro – ele concordou meio bobamente, sendo guiado pela ruiva até as escadas do prédio e subindo rapidamente até o último andar, para depois entrarem na sala da tão temida professora de biologia.

Aquela segunda feira foi um pouco estranha para Harry, não de um jeito ruim, mas muito diferente de todos os outros dias que ele esteve naquela escola. Gina não tinha mencionado a conversa do dia anterior nenhuma vez, mas seu comportamento não foi exatamente igual aos outros dias. Ela estava sorrindo mais do que o normal, passava as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos varias e varias vezes, mas não em sinal de nervosismo, como às vezes costumava fazer, passava a mão pelas mechar ruivas apenas para joga-los para trás ou para os lados, e para completar, ela pareceu achar a ideia de andar sempre de mãos dadas com o moreno muito boa, já que ela permaneceu assim praticamente a manhã inteira. Mesmo quando eles estavam no intervalo, conversando animadamente com Rony e Hermione e mais alguns colegas de turma Gina permanecera com seus dedos entrelaçados aos do moreno, gerando certo desconforto para ele e alguns olhares maliciosos de Hermione.

E foi justamente na última aula do dia que a coisa mais estranha de todas aconteceu. Eles estavam na sala de vídeo durante a aula de geografia do professor Lupin, a sala inteira estava sentada em uma espécie de semicírculo para poder assistir um documentário engraçado que o professor estava passando na aula, e Harry estava _tentando _focar sua atenção inteiramente na vídeo quando sentiu Gina aproximar ainda mais sua carteira da dele e descasar sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, e o abraçar, quase possessivamente, pela cintura. Harry ficou em choque por alguns segundos, mas logo relaxou, a ruiva nem percebeu, apenas continuou com sua atenção voltada ao professor e com um sorrisinho doce nos lábios.

E antes que Harry pudesse, se quer, se acostumas com a sensação boa que aquele contato trazia para ele o sinal indicando o final das aulas tocou, e todos se levantaram o mais depressa possível, jogando tudo dentro da mochila para saírem logo da sala. Com Gina foi diferente, ela se distanciou dele preguiçosamente, e depois guardou seu fichário e o estojo caprichosamente dentro da bolsa, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

Harry fez igual a todos os outros e jogou suas coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e ficou esperando a ruiva, para depois saírem juntos da sala.

- Você vai fazer o que hoje? – ela perguntou ao moreno, quando os dois andavam juntos, e mais uma vez de mãos dadas, pelos corredores entupidos de adolescentes da escola em direção a saída.

- Nada de muito interessante – ele respondeu, dando de ombros – Hoje eu não tenho treino e nenhum professor, nem mesmo a Minerva, passou tarefas pra gente, o que foi praticamente um milagre, na minha opinião. Acho que tudo que me resta é passar a tarde inteira jogado no sofá vendo nada na televisão e dormindo um pouco – ele completou displicente.

- Posso te acompanhar, então? – ela perguntou sorrindo um pouquinho insegura para o moreno, que apenas concordou com a cabeça instantaneamente – Então eu vou procurar o Rony e avisar que não vou pra casa com ele. Eu não demoro – ela completou sorrindo.

- Tudo bem – concordou o moreno vendo a garota soltar sua mão e correr para perto do irmão que estava quase jogado em cima de uma das mesas do refeitório, conversando com Hermione.

A ruiva voltou poucos minutos depois, correndo em direção ao melhor migo, e ainda sorrindo abertamente.

- Ele falou que vai ter que ir fazer um trabalho de não sei o quê na casa da Mione, hoje – ela falou para o moreno, quando voltaram a caminhar calmamente pelo pátio da escola – Mais eu sei bem que tipo de trabalho que eles vão fazer - ela completou maliciosamente, fazendo Harry rir.

- Quem diria que a sabe-tudo, toda certinha da Hermione faria isso, ehin? – concordou Harry, usando o mesmo tom malicioso usado pela ruiva – Eu achei que ela ia colocar o Rony na linha depois que eles começaram a namorar, mas pelo jeito é ele que tá tirando a Mione da linha.

- Isso é culpa do irresistível charme Weasley – ela respondeu, sorrindo e dando uma piscadela marota para o moreno – Ela faz isso com as pessoas mesmo. Não é culpa da Mione que ela não consiga resistir.

- Então, coitadinha da Hermione. - ele respondeu tentando parecer divertido, mas ligeiramente desconfortável, ele sabia muito bem o que o _charme _Weasley fazia com as pessoas.

Gina apenas continuou sorrindo marota e Harry se repreendeu mentalmente por ser tão estúpido. Ele mais parecia um garotinho de doze anos perto de uma garota mais velha que ele achava muito bonita do que não sei o quê. Será que era tão difícil não parecer desconfortável ou não corar na frente dela?

Os dois resolveram ir andando até a casa do garoto, em vez de pegar um ônibus, já que o dia estava muito bonito e fresco, e nenhum dos dois estava com muita pressa de chegarem em casa.

- Bom jogo ontem – comentou a ruiva, quando os dois já estavam virando a primeira esquina.

- Tirando duas ou três vezes que os seus irmãos estavam mais preocupados em me acertar com a bola em vez de fazer gols, foi muito bom mesmo – respondeu o moreno rindo e dando de ombros – E eu nunca tinha visto seu pai jogar! Ele joga muito bem mesmo! Melhor que todos os seus irmãos.

- Ele jogou em três ou quatro times grandes quando era novo e tudo o mais, conseguiu patrocínio e até ganhava bem nas categorias de base em um dos times que ele jogou, isso foi bem na época em que ele ficou noivo da minha mãe, e então ele acabou decidindo por ir pra uma boa faculdade que ele ganhou bolsa de estudos integral e seguir uma carreira mais _normal e segura, _pra poder cuidar da família – ela falou sorrindo fraquinho durante suas palavras – Minha mãe sempre apoiou ele muito no tempo em que ele jogava, mas ele disse que não foi uma decisão difícil e que nunca vai se arrepender dela.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que não, Gin – ele concordou veemente com a ruiva – É só ver o jeito com que ele trata sua mãe todos os dias e como ele fica todo _animadinho _nas reuniões dos cabeça-de-fogo.

- E você, Sr. Potter? Você nunca me disse se quer mesmo seguir uma carreira de jogador de futebol ou se pretende virar advogado como seu pai, ou se vai fugir com o circo da cidade - ela falou pensativa.

- A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu não vou fugir com o circo, ruiva – ele respondeu sorrido fraquinho – Mas eu amo muito jogar futebol, Gin – continuou, dessa vez com um tom mais serio – Mas não sei se sirvo para ser jogador profissional. Primeiro que é realmente difícil conseguir um time e essas coisas. Tem que ser muito bom…

- Você _é _muito bom, Harry! – ela respondeu confiante o interrompendo.

- Mas talvez não bom o suficiente pra virar um profissional – ele retrucou para depois vê-la revirar os olhos – E eu não sei se sou muito bem o tipo de cara que se encaixa na vida agitada e jogadores de futebol, sabe. Repórteres, ficar totalmente sem privacidade e essas coisas – completou – No fundo eu sou só o garoto da cidade do interior que nunca foi a qualquer lugar mais longe do que Londres nas férias de verão.

- Ah, sei - ela concordou – Mas tenho certeza que você seria um ótimo jogar se realmente quisesse! Você é muito bom, é inteligente, entende realmente o que você está fazendo dentro do campo e é um bom capitão. Além de que daria boas matérias para os grandes jornais do país. Inteligente, disciplinado, com esse rostinho bonito, jeitinho de garoto do interior. As repórteres iam viver atrás de você – ela completou rindo.

- Obrigada, eu acho – ele respondeu sem ter muita certeza que aquilo fora realmente um elogio.

- Então, você é mais parecido com o meu pai? – ela continuou, sem dar muita atenção a duvida do moreno – O tipo de cara que constitui uma família grande e feliz e tem um emprego que adora, mas que ainda joga futebol com os amigos e com os filhos no fim de semana?

- Bom, eu nunca pensei realmente sobre isso, mais acho que sim – ele respondeu – Mas ainda sim, acho que vou tentar entrar em algum time profissional, nem que seja aqui da cidade mesmo, só para não me culpar por nunca ter tentado nada. Talvez tentar uma bolsa de estudo em alguma faculdade pra continuar jogando, não sei ainda.

- Hum, sei. – ela concordou pensativa – Também vai tentar sair com algumas das _marias-chuteiras _pra ver como é? – ela perguntou, com um tom que Harry não conseguiu reconhecer muito bem, um tom que ele não se lembrava de já ter visto Gina usar com ele desde que se conheceram.

- Bom, acho que eu posso até tentar isso, mas só se ela for ruiva, natural é claro, e tiver olhos castanhos bem clarinhos – ele respondeu, encarando significativamente a ruiva, que corou um pouco – Mas não acho que você se encaixe no perfil de _Maria-chuteira_, Gin, mesmo você sendo líder de torcida. Você não tem cara de Maria-chuteira nem quando você usa aquele pedaço de pano que as garotas acham que é um uniforme.

Gina ficou realmente vermelha dessa vez e Harry sorriu abertamente. Era uma coisa muito difícil conseguir fazer a ruiva ficar corada tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo, mas ela ficava realmente muito bonita daquele jeito, lhe dava um ar ainda mais angelical.

- Você fica linda, sabe, corada - ele comentou, sorrindo divertido e correndo o polegar da mão direta carinhosamente pelo queixo e pelas bochechas coradas da ruiva.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu corando ainda mais.

Naquele momento foi inevitável para Harry não se aproximar mais da ruiva e beija-la demoradamente. Mas para a ruiva foi ainda mais inevitável não corresponder ao beijo. Como uma coisa em que ela nunca sequer pensara em fazer podia se tornar tão viciante em tão pouco tempo? Ela simplesmente não fazia ideia.

- Ah, então é assim Sr. Harry Potter? – eles ouviram uma voz conhecida vindo de longe e interromperam o beijo abruptamente – Eu confio em você e o que eu ganho em troca? Vejo você agarrando minha irmãzinha no meio da rua – completou Rony, tentando parecer serio, mais falhando totalmente.

- Rony? – resmungou Harry vermelho e completamente sem ação, ainda meio abraçado à ruiva.

- Não – retrucou o ruivo sarcástico – É a mula-sem-cabeça e com cabelos ruivos! É claro que sou eu, Harry – ele completou maldosamente.

- Você, hum, o que você 'ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou dessa vez Gina, que estava ainda mais corado que o moreno e agora se separada do abraço dela, fazendo um grande esforço para não gaguejar muito.

- É que eu esqueci meu livro de biologia na escola e o Rony voltou comigo para buscar, sabe, pra gente poder fazer o nosso trabalho – respondeu Hermione que até aquele minuto estava completamente calada ao lado do namorado, visivelmente segurando o riso.

- Ah - foi tudo que a ruiva conseguiu pronunciar.

- Bom, então é melhor a gente ir, Mione – falou Rony ainda rindo do desconforto do amigo e da irmã – Quero chegar logo na sua casa. Estou morrendo de fome! – ele completou, virando-se para a namorada e ignorando os outros dois.

- Novidade – zombou Hermione – Bom, até amanhã pra vocês – ela falou se dirigindo a Harry e Gina, para em seguida continuar andando junto com o namorado em direção a sua própria casa, que ficava há umas cinco ou seis quadras da escola, só que do lado oposto a casa de Harry e dos Weasley.

- Eu vejo você mais tarde maninha – Rony ainda falou, virando-se e lançando um olhar malicioso para Gina, piscando em seguida, para depois voltar a andar com Hermione e se distanciar lentamente.

- Isso foi muito, mais muito _estranho_ mesmo! – comentou Harry depois de alguns instantes de silêncio entre eles, os dois ainda parados no mesmo lugar onde tinham sido _flagrados_por Rony e Hermione.

- Muito estranho, mesmo – concordou Gina, voltando a andar lentamente, sem olhar para o moreno, sendo acompanhado por ele.

- Você acha que o Rony vai ficar com raiva de mim ou alguma coisa assim? – ele perguntou um pouco inseguro, Rony era seu melhor amigo, tinha certo receio do ruivo ficar chateado com o fato dele querer ficar com sua irmã, e sabia como os Weasley tendiam a ser bem ciumentos quando queriam.

- Acho que não – ela respondeu prontamente – E se estivesse ele seria um completo imbecil! Eu escolho com que eu quero ou não ficar me agarrando no meio da rua e ele não tem nada a ver com isso – ela completou entre divertida e seria.

- Então você já ficou se agarrando com outros garotos no meio da rua? – ele perguntou, tentando soar divertido mais com uma pontinha de ciúmes implícito em sua voz, o qual a ruiva pode perceber.

- Não, você é o primeiro – ela respondeu sorrindo – E acho que talvez você possa ser o único - ela completou baixinho, como se esperasse que ele não a ouvisse.

Mas ele, com certeza, ouviu, e por um instante, que durou quase uma eternidade para a ruiva, ele pareceu esquecer de como se fazia para respirar, ou para mover qualquer um dos músculos de seu corpo.

- Então você…? - ele tentou falar, parado estático no mesmo lugar, um pouco atrás da ruiva.

- Bom, pra falar a verdade eu acho que nunca passei tanto tempo deitada na minha cama pensando em uma mesma coisa, que nem eu passei ontem à noite – ela começou a falar mexendo desconfortável em uma mexa dos cabelos ruivos, também parando na frente do moreno – Eu quase não dormi a noite toda, mais incrivelmente eu acordei animada e feliz e completamente ansiosa para ir pra escola e encontrar com você, pra poder conversar com você e…

- E…? - ele balbuciou, esperando que a ruiva continuasse a falar.

- E a única conclusão que eu cheguei, a única cois que tenho pra falar pra você é que eu sou realmente uma _tapada _– ela falou, sorrindo.

- Tapada? Por quê? – ele perguntou sem entender nada do que a ruiva estava falando, e ficando cada vez mais desesperado.

- Porque eu fui muito tapada por nunca ter percebido que você gostava de mim antes de você me falar – ela respondeu – E mais tapada ainda por nunca perceber que eu _também_gosto de você – ela completou, calmamente, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

Se Harry tinha esquecido como se respirava ou se mexia, naquele instante ele se esqueceu completamente de que precisava fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas para viver. Ficou parado, olhando bobamente para a ruiva a sua frente que sorria de um jeito doce, e estava ligeiramente ansiosa, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa.

- Harry? – ela chamou, depois de algum tempo, começando a ficar preocupada com a reação, ou melhor, com a falta de reação do moreno – Você 'ta legal?

Mesmo ouvindo a voz da ruiva em algum lugar um pouco distante, Harry ainda demorou um pouco para reagir, mas quando o fez pareceu fazer a coisa certa, já que a ruiva abriu um enorme sorriso entre seus lábios.

O beijo dessa vez foi um pouco diferente dos outros que já haviam trocado. Dessa vez tinha uma felicidade crescente por parte do moreno e era mais urgente, mais apaixonado. Os dois pareciam querer recuperar o tempo _perdido_ou algo do tipo. Quando os dois estavam quase sem fôlego algum, o beijo foi se tornando mais lento, mais carinhoso, terminando em um selinho demorado.

- Acho melhor agente ir andando – falou a ruiva, algum tempo depois – Estou começando a ficar com fome.

- Tudo bem – ele concordou sorrindo abertamente.

Harry se aproximou da ruiva mais uma vez e depositou um selinho rápido nos lábios dela, mas antes que pudessem voltar a fazer seu caminha em direção a casa do moreno, ouviram uma buzina de carro alta e estridente sendo acionada bem ao lado deles, fazendo com que os dois pularem com o susto, que só coseguiu ser superado quando ambos puderam ver quem estava dentro do carro.

- Hey, pai, e hum, oi mãe – falou o moreno depois que se recuperou parcialmente do susto e pode forçar algumas palavras, não muito conexas, a saírem de sua boca.

- E aí, filhão! – falou James acenando animado pela janela do carro – Vocês estão indo almoçar em casa? – ele perguntou, como se não tivesse acabado de ver o filho beijando a melhor amiga no meio da rua.

- Estamos – ele respondeu olhando distraidamente para o outro lado da ruiva, sem coragem de olhar diretamente para nenhum dos dois, principalmente para a mãe, podia imaginar tudo que ela estaria pensando nesse momento.

- Então entrem aí – ele falou apontando para o banco traseiro do carro – Nós estávamos indo justamente pra casa almoçar. Tive um tempinho livre no escritório e resolvi almoçar com a família, e olha que coincidência. Que bom que passamos por aqui hoje – ele completou com uma voz pomposa e exagerada.

- É que maravilhoso – concordou Harry, ligeiramente sarcástico.

- Hey Sr. e Sra. Potter – falou Gina com a voz fraquinha, mais vermelha do que os próprios cabelos ruivos, quando se sentou desconfortavelmente ao lado de Harry no banco traseiro do carro.

- Oi querida – falou Lily docemente, virando-se no banco para poder olhar diretamente para a menina – Você vai almoçar com a gente hoje? – perguntou com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios, tão característicos da ruiva mais velha.

- Ah, hum, acho que não, será que vocês poderiam me deixar em casa? – ela perguntou, tentando se livrar da situação extremamente incomoda em que se metera. Depois dessa, nunca mais beijaria Harry no meio da rua, não era uma ideia muito boa.

- Ah, querida, imagine – retrucou Lily – Almoce com a gente, vou fazer panquecas de frango hoje, Harry já me disse um monte de vezes o quanto você adora comer as panquecas. Faça uma senhora feliz e almoce com a gente.

- Tudo, hum, tudo bem, Sra. Potter – ela concordou, mais por educação do que por qualquer outra coisa. Adorava os pais do moreno, mas naquele momento tudo que queria fazer era se enfiar em baixo da terra e nunca mais sair de lá de tanta vergonha.

- Achei que você teria treino hoje, filho – falou James, quando voltou a dirigir pelas ruas vazias, sem ligar para o desconforto do filho ou a vergonha da ruiva no banco de trás.

- Hoje não – ele respondeu dando de ombros, e relaxando um pouco – Nosso técnico cancelou todos os treinos de segunda feira, ele fica cansado de mais do fim de semana para treinar alguém logo na segunda feira.

- Que bom pra vocês – James falou, parando em um farol vermelho – Quando estava na escola, odiava os treinos na segunda, eu era o cara que sempre estava cansado demais por causa do final de semana – ele completou sorrindo maroto para a esposa, que fingiu não ter visto.

- E você querida, como andam os treinos das lideres de torcida? – perguntou Lily para Gina.

- Bons – ela respondeu – As garotas não são muito legais, mais eu gosto de ginástica e tudo o mais. Mas nós também não temos treinos na segunda. A nossa capitã está sempre cansada do final de semana, também – ela completou, sentindo-se mais a vontade.

- Eu acho que te entendo sobre as garotas – continuou Lily sorrindo – Também odiava as lideres de torcida da minha escola, mas diferente de você, sempre fui uma negação para qualquer tipo de esporte que exigisse o mínimo de coordenação motora.

- Nisso eu vou ser obrigado a concordar com você, amor – falou James rindo – eu me lembro das suas aulas de educação física, amor. Você era um completo para qualquer esporte, até na corrida você conseguia se atrapalhar. Até hoje não sei como você conseguiu passar de ano.

- James – repreendeu-o a ruiva – Você não deveria concordar com o que eu disse.

- Mias é a verdade, ruiva – ele retrucou divertido.

- Eu sei que é, mas você não deveria concordar! – ela falou, tentando explicar alguma coisa que o marido com certeza não entendeu – É a sua função como marido carinhoso e educado – ele completou.

Antes que James falasse mais alguma coisa, eles chegaram em frente a casa da família Potter. Ele estacionou o carro rapidamente e todos saíram do carro. Quando entraram na casa, Gina acompanhou Harry até o quarto do moreno para deixarem suas mochilas lá.

- Aí que vergonha – murmurou a ruiva, quando ela jogou sua própria mochila em cima da cama desarrumada do moreno.

- É, eu sei – concordou o moreno rindo divertido do embaraço da menina.

- Acho que nunca mais vou conseguir encarar seus pais direito – ela falou em tom desesperado.

- Não exagera, Gin – ele falou rindo – Também não é pra tanto.

- Isso é o que você acha – ela resmungou.

- Vem, vamos pra sala – ele falou, ignorando o desespero da ruiva, e a puxando de volta para a sala, onde James estava jogado em um dos sofás vendo um programa de esportes.

Gina parecia querer se encolher cada vez que James ou Lílian olhavam ou falavam com ela durante todo o almoço. O que provocou risinhos discretos entre o casal Potter. Mas nada que eles fizeram ou disseram durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos superou as palavras de James, quando ele e a mulher estavam saindo para voltar ao trabalho.

- Bom, nós já vamos indo, filhão – falou o moreno mais velho com um sorriso brincalhão dançando em seus lábios – Vamos voltar a trabalhar e deixar o mais novo casal em paz pra namorarem à vontade.

Dessa vez até mesmo Harry ficou vermelho como um pimentão e Gina literalmente se encolheu no sofá tentando se camuflar entre as almofadas.

- James – repreendeu a ruiva mais velha, batendo na cabeça do marido, que reclamou – Deixe os dois em paz e vamos logo – completou – Tchau, até mais tarde meninos.

- Tchau mãe – falou Harry sem conseguir encarar o pai e a mãe.

- Juízo – eles ainda puderam ouvir James gritar lá de fora.

Harry pode ouvir a porta sendo fechada por sua mãe e o barulho do carro se distanciando até sumir, mais ainda demorou certo tempo pra que se _recuperasse_e voltasse a olhar para Gina, que continuava encolhida no sofá e com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto seus cabelos.

- Você 'ta legal? – ele perguntou pouco depois, quando o silêncio se tornou muito incomodo para ele.

- Não – ela respondeu simplesmente, sem se mover um milímetro em seu lugar.

- Desculpe pelo meu pai – falou Harry, tentando encontrar o olhar da ruiva – Ele deve ter achado isso muito engraçado – completou, revirando os olhos em tom de desaprovação.

- 'Ta tudo bem – ela respondeu finalmente suas íris castanhas encontrando as verdes de Harry – Eu só, eu só não esperava encontrar os seus pais no meio da rua, ainda mais nessa, nessa situação.

- É, eu também não – ele concordou um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Tinha certeza que todos iriam rir quando ele contasse essa historia daqui a algum tempo, até mesmo ele e a ruiva.

- Isso não é engraçado – ela falou, mais um sorriso também começava a nascer em seus lábios, e ela se ajeitou no sofá.

- Ah, Gina você não pode negar que foi engraçado sim – ele retrucou, agora rindo livremente – Primeiro seu irmão e a Hermione, depois os meus pais, isso tudo em menos de cinco minutos, quais são as chances de isso acontecer de novo? É provavelmente mais fácil sermos atingidos por um raio do que isso acontecer de novo.

- Acho que você tem razão – ela respondeu, ainda tentando conter o riso – Mas como eu sou uma pessoa bem sortuda, vai saber - ela completou irônica.

- Poderia ter sido pior… - ele falou, serio.

- Você tem certeza? – ela ironizou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em desafio.

- Poderia ter sido Fred e Jorge, em vez de Rony e Mione, ou poderiam ter sido os _seus_pais ao invés dos meus – ele respondeu.

- É, você tem razão, poderia ter sido pior – ela concordou. Tinha certeza que os gêmeos não teriam a mesma atitude de Rony, e seus pais fariam perguntas bem embaraçosas, que nesse momento ela não saberia responder.

- Acho que tivemos sorte, então – ele falou, sorrindo marotamente para a ruiva.

Gina não falou nada, apenas devolveu o mesmo sorriso maroto ao moreno, e só quando ele se aproximou lentamente para beijá-la foi que ela conseguiu formular corretamente a pergunta que estava martelando em sua cabeça.

- Nós somos um casal, como o seu pai disse? – ela perguntou, quando o rosto do moreno estava a milímetros do seu.

- Se você quiser - ele respondeu, passando uma das mãos carinhosamente pelo rosto e parando na curva do pescoço da ruiva.

Ela não respondeu, apenas concordou com a cabeça lentamente, e depois venceu os últimos milímetros que separavam seus lábios dos do moreno e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Harry não sabia se era pelo fato de ter certeza que dessa vez não seriam interrompidos, ou que a chance de serem interrompidos era muito, muito baixa, ou o fato de que esse beijo era o primeiro deles como um _casal de verdade,_mas aquele tinha sido, com certeza, o melhor beijo de sua vida, pelo menos até agora.

- E no fim, a ruiva não resistiu ao charme dos Potter – ele falou, quando seus lábios se separaram por alguns instantes.

- Convencido – ela cantarolou, ainda com os olhos fechados, para depois voltar a colar seus lábios nos dele.

_Eu realmente gostava de ser o melhor amigo dela, mas isso aqui. Poder estar com ela, beijar ela quando eu quisesse, isso é mil vezes melhor._

_**I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some dues**_

_Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas_

_**We've been to hell and back again**_

_Já estivemos no inferno e voltamos_

_**Through it all you're always my best friend**_

_Por tudo isso, você sempre é minha melhor amiga_

_**For all the words I didn't say**_

_Por todas as palavras que eu não disse_

_**And all the things I didn't do**_

_E todas as coisas que eu não fiz_

Fim…

~~''~~

Bom… é isso… acabou!

Particularmente não gostei muito desse capitulo, espera um pouco mais de mim mesma, mas tive alguns probleminhas de criatividade nos últimos tempos, e tudo que saiu foi isso…

Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado…

Talvez algum dia eu reescreva esse capitulo, se minha criatividade aumentar consideravelmente.

Obrigado a todos que comentaram minha fic até hoje! Todos os comentários me deixaram muito feliz!

Comentem esse também… só pra saber se alguém gostou desse capitulo…

Bom… quem leu essa fic e gostou, ou apenas suportou lê-la inteira, dê uma passadinha nas minhas outras fic's. eu tenho mais uma do Harry e da Gina e mais algumas do Tiago e da Lily. Passem lá…

Beijos… amei escrever essa fic… mesmo não gostando muito do final…

Beijos, beijos e beijos…


End file.
